Errores
by GirlSchifffer
Summary: Petra siempre anhelo convertirse en un soldado de la Legión de Reconocimiento... lo único malo de ello es que tenia que abandonar ese sentimiento que algunos llamaban "amor" y otros "enamoramiento". Pero, se dará cuenta de su error al conocer a el Sargento Rivaille.
1. Capitulo 1: Soldado

Capítulo 1: _Soldado_

**Pareja:** Petra x Rivaille

Bueno para empezar gracias por interesarse en el fic, sé que a muchas personas no les gusta o no conocen la pareja. En mi opinión, tal vez no sea la mejor, de hecho ninguna es la mejor, pero si te das la oportunidad para leer algo nuevo puede que te guste.

**Advertencias:** Ninguna, por ahora. :D

**Sin más que decir, bienvenidos y disfruten!**

_*Las actualizaciones serán semanales_

* * *

Petra Ral siempre solía escuchar la frase de "el amor es lo más hermoso que te puede pasar en la vida" e independientemente de los demás, siempre creyó que la frase tomaba un gran sentido claro está, pero descartando a los soldados de la Legión de Reconocimiento, ya que el simple hecho de formar parte de la división implicaba estar entre la delgada línea de la vida y la muerte. Todos eran soldados comprometidos a la lucha del ser humano, armados de valor, odio, valentía y sobre todo determinación. Llenos de una gran curiosidad por el mundo exterior y aburridos del interior.

Y al igual que ellos estaba llena de todos esos sentimientos y aunque tuvo que desechar la idea de casarse y algún día tener hijos, no fue mucha perdida para ella, en cambio para su padre si la fue.

Su padre, siempre quiso que ella se casase, igual como quería su difunta madre, aun así eso no la detuvo, por supuesto que no. Al fin de cuentas lo logro, aunque le costó un poco de trabajo convencer a su padre, pero valió la pena.

Hoy, por fin se graduaba y se recibía en la tropa de exploradores.

Se esforzó al máximo, tanto fue que llego a estar en los 10 primeros lugares ocupando la cuarta posición.

Y a pesar de tener apenas 15 años y ser de baja estatura contaba con habilidades extraordinarias que la hacían sobresalir de entre todos los de su tropa. Igualmente era bien conocida por ser atenta y una persona amable, claro si los demás lo eran con ella.

Así era Petra Ral, y así era conocida. Pero cabe destacar que también tenía sus defectos y uno de ellos era ser demasiado torpe cuando se ponía nerviosa o asustada.

* * *

Era el año 845, Petra iniciaba su preparación para los exploradores.

Se había establecido en el muro María, cerca de Distrito Shiganshina, debido a que ahí se hacen las salidas para iniciar nuevas exploraciones.

Tristemente, los novatos en ese entonces tenían que prepararse y recibir entrenamiento para sobrevivir allá afuera, eso por lo mucho duraba un año.

Al darles la bienvenida les explicaron todo eso, al mismo tiempo los dividieron en cuatro escuadrones que constaban de 10 personas cada uno, eso era debido a que los separaban por habilidad y una de las razones de ello fue para evitar posibles muertes.

Su escuadrón asignado fue el número 2, aun así, su superior no se les había asignado, tal vez estaban cortos de personal o no encontraban a alguien apto para el puesto.

Ese día la chica se dedicó a recorrer el lugar, ya que desde pequeña siempre se le tachaba de curiosa.

Pero por un momento se perdió en sus pensamientos mientras caminaba con la mirada hacia en suelo.

"Mi padre, lo extraño, aun así… esto es lo que quería, ser parte de la Legión. Estoy decidida, no tengo de que preocuparme le prometí enviar una carta cada dos semanas… pero… quisiera verle de nuevo, lo malo es que él se encuentra en la muralla Rose y yo simplemente no puedo…" sus pensamiento fueron interrumpidos al sentir un golpe en su cabeza para después perder el equilibrio y caer encima de algo, o al parecer ¿alguien?

Levanto la cabeza un tanto desorientada para encontrarse con los ojos de un chico.

"Parece estar enojado, es obvio tiene el ceño fruncido" pensó la chica para después percatarse de la posición comprometedora en la que se encontraban, le invadió un fuerte sonrojo, se reincorporo rápidamente y extendió su mano para ayudar a él joven.

Pero para su sorpresa este la rechazo en el acto y se paró sin ayuda alguna.

—Ten más cuidado… mocosa —dijo el chico muy molesto mientras se sacudía el polvo con cara de asco.

—Ah, si… yo, lo siento mucho —dijo la chica sonriendo amablemente— ¿te encuentras bien?

Sin embargo esta vio que el joven la ignoro y se dio media vuelta para continuar su camino.

—Pero… que demonios… —susurro inconforme.

Sin esperar más corrió tras el soldado hasta que sus pasos se sincronizaron con los de él.

—¡Hey!... —dijo la chica un tanto molesta—no seas mal educado, también tu tuviste la culpa que cayéramos. —soltó molesta, exigiendo un poco de respeto por parte del mayor.

En cambio el joven no se inmuto para nada y siguió caminando, ignorando olímpicamente a la joven.

Petra se quedó quieta, pego un golpe con su pie al piso en señal de enojo. Tal vez a ese tipo jamás le habían enseñado modales.

—Imbécil — dijo Petra en voz audible para al chico.

Este no tardó en responder, se volvió hacia ella con aura maligna.

—¿Qué dijiste?... mocosa —soltó el un tanto cabreado.

—¿Yo? —contesto con mirada fija hacia su oponente.

—¡Sí!, tú, ¿quién más podría ser?, retrasada. —dijo el punto de explotar de la rabia.

—Ah… ¡que eres un imbécil descortés!, ¿algún problema? —musito enfadada.

—Sí, si lo hay… —este se acercó a ella peligrosamente, sin embargo, esta mantuvo su mirada firme… para su asombro el joven la tomo de su mejilla y le dio un fuerte jalón, haciendo que esta soltara inconscientemente lágrimas de dolor—retractare, en este momento. —dijo con tono demandante.

No obstante ella con una gran agilidad tomo sorpresivamente la mano de su agresor sujetándola firmemente para después con un movimiento rápido mandarlo directamente al suelo.

—No, yo no soy la que está mal aquí, yo solo quería que tu… —corto lo que iba decir al decir al sentir un jalón, fue pillada por el joven en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Ahora era ella la que se encontraba en el suelo, ya que este le aplico una llave al instante que ella bajo la guardia.

—Jodete —dijo el chico.

Esta noto después del insulto que este le sostenía las muñecas fuertemente, mientras que sus movimientos eran impedidos por el peso del cuerpo del chico y sus piernas estaban impidiendo que ella pudiera soltar tan siquiera un parada. En pocas palabras estaba inmovilizada… pero aun así su mente le jugó una mala pasada. Sintió un fuerte rubor en sus mejillas y una extrema vergüenza al sentir como su espacio personal era violado por la de su agresor.

Sus ojos se encontraron con los ojos obscuros del chico y noto que este sonreía triunfantemente. Ella al momento abandono todo miedo y se sereno al instante, recordando que estaba siendo agredida y nada de eso era un juego.

El chico fue bajando la cabeza lentamente para así hacer el espacio que los separaba más corto.

—No eres más que una mocosa, si crees estar a mi nivel estas jodidamete equivocada —dijo orgullosamente—por mi puedes joderte, no necesito disculpas de alguien tan débil como tú —finalizo retadoramente.

Petra al oír lo último reacciono violentamente, y con gran rudeza le dio un fuerte cabezazo al tipo.

Este aflojo un poco el agarre al sentir tal impacto, lo cual aprovecho Petra para darle un rodillazo y salir de su agarre.

Se incorporó al instante y bajo su vista para ver como este se arrodillaba de dolor.

—Y-yo, l-lo siento, no f-fue mi intención, me deje llevar enserio, ¡perdóname! —dijo la chica al ver lo que había hecho.

Se le hinco en un pie para acercarse más al adolorido muchacho, intentando buscar alguna solución, pero este levanto su vista rápido y la miro con una gran molestia.

Petra su vio la guardia, por si acaso. Pero el no hacía nada solo se dedicaba a mirarla con gran enfado.

—Sabes, que te parece si olvidamos todo esto y empezamos de nuevo… —vaya primero lo golpeaba ahora quería hacerse su amiga, ¿que dan zafada estaba? —. Soy Petra Ral, pertenezco al segundo escuadrón… ¿y t-tu? —extendió su mano, como muestra de saludo.

—…—

El chico se quedó callado… parecía tener cara de: _"¿acaso es una broma?"_

Petra se puso un poco nerviosa, temía haber cometido un error. Aun así, pasó lo mismo, sintió como la jalaban de la muñeca fuertemente y se vio más cerca del joven.

—Tienes agallas, pero no las suficientes, permíteme presentarme… —dijo decidido—Soy el Sargento Rivaille, solo espero que ruegues para no volverme a ver —dijo esto e inmediatamente presionó a un más la muñeca de la joven.

¿Acaso había escuchado bien?... Petra al instante palideció, había agredido a un Sargento. Su cuerpo tembló y empezó a sudar frió.

—Y-yo… señor, e-estoy en verdad apenada, n-no sabía que… —tartamudo con dolor al sentir como él seguía lastimando su muñeca.

Rivaille la jalo aún más hasta que sus caras estaban demasiado cerca. Y frunció el ceño bastante molesto.

Y la pobre de Petra solo sintió su cara arder y como su ritmo cardíaco se aceleraba por la cercanía que tenía con Rivaille.

Continuara…

* * *

Perdón… perdón por cortar en la parte más emocionante pero ya llevaba mucha historia.

En fin, hace mucho que escribí este fic. Pero me daba hueva corregirlo y subirlo.

Pero ya ven me quite la flojera y aquí esta.

Ahora quisiera aclarar varias cosas.

La primera es que yo me invente todos los datos de Petra, empezando por lo de su escuadrón y edad. Si invente la edad, de hecho hasta hice un aproximado a la edad de ella. Pero a la de Rivaille o no sé si me pase o lo hice bastante joven, para quitar su curiosidad, él tiene 20 años en mi fic.

La segunda Rivaille tiene una personalidad medio impulsiva aquí, pero esto se debe a que como sabemos él era un vándalo y apenas está mostrando madures.

La tercera si se dan cuenta están en el año 845 pero como muchos entenderán aun no sucede cuando el titán colosal destruye la muralla, así que no se me confundan.

La cuarta y última… las actualizaciones serán semanales!

En verdad lo siento, pero tengo escuela y pues eso me impide hacerlo diario o cada 3 días que se yo xD

Puede que algunas veces tenga día libre y me adelante en cuanto a capítulos.

En fin

Gracias por leer.

¿Reviews para esta pobre loca?


	2. Capitulo 2: Sueño

_Capítulo 2: Sueño_

**Pareja:** Petra x Rivaille

**Notas:** Primero que nada quiero agradecer a **Izumi xdd** por publicar mi historia y hacer que el fic tenga más fans. ¡Gracias mujer!

Nota: Gracias por comentar, seguir el fic y agregar a favoritos de verdad gracias. Actualizare hasta el Sábado.

En fin no se me ocurre que más poner.  
**Comencemos**

_*Los comentarios entre comillas (" ") son pensamientos de los personajes._

* * *

Petra por puro instinto levanto su mano libre y soltó una fuerte cachetada, pero Rivaille nunca la recibió por que el mismo bloqueo la mano de ella y la tomo de igual manera sujetándola fuertemente.

—¡P-pervertido! —grito enfadada.

Rivaille sonrió satisfecho para después alejarse y quedarse quieto.

Petra torció los labios _"¿acaso está jugando conmigo?"_. Sintió como el agarre de una de sus muñecas se liberaba. Vio como el chico se levantó y jalo fuertemente su otra mano que tenía presa, ella solo se paró rápidamente. Después de que el sargento observo como esta se reincorporaba la dejo libre al fin.

_"En que pensaba"_ pensó la chica _"¡le acabo de decir pervertido, es más le di un rodillazo, un cabezazo y lo tire al suelo, he de estar mal de la cabeza. Definitivamente sé que por su mirada me matara en cualquier momento"__  
_  
El joven suspiro fuertemente y poso una de sus manos en sus sienes esperando calmarse un poco.

—Dime alguna razón para no acabar con tu vida en este momento —ordeno finalmente.

Petra tembló de los pies a la cabeza. No sabía que decir.

—¿Y bien? —volvió a agregar el chico, al parecer estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

Rápidamente Petra llevo su puño a su pecho y su otra mano la posiciono en su espalda, haciendo el típico saludo, intentando mostrar un poco de respeto.

—¡Señor!, me retracto de lo que hice, pero no hay excusa para mi comportamiento. Si desea acabar con mi vida entonces que así sea. —dijo firmemente, y es que en verdad no quería morir pero que más daba. Nada de lo que digiera la ayudaría en ese momento.

—Ummm, ¿tu nombre recluta? —interrogo el pelinegro.

—Petra... Petra Ral, señor —dijo sin dejar de hacer el saludo.

—Eres valiente, lo admito... pero eso no cambia en hecho de que me agrediste. Necesitas un castigo inmediatamente —dijo calmadamente.

Petra suspiro, _"por lo menos no me matar"_. Sintió un fuerte jalón en su mejilla... _"no, no de nuevo"_ pensó con lágrimas a medio salir.

Rivaille la jalo hasta llegar a los establos, soltó el agarre y la miro satisfactoriamente.

_"¿Por qué me maltrata así?"_ pensó mientras se sobaba el cachete... _"cierto, ya recordé"._

—Bien, tu primera tarea será... —se percató que esta no le hacía caso en lo absoluto, se preocupaba más por el dolor de su mejilla.

La tomo de la nuca he hizo que volteara hacia el lugar deseado.

_"Mierda, que me hará ahora."_ ese pensamiento vino rápidamente a su cabeza de al sentir como este la volvía a tocar.

—Tendrás que limpiar las caballerizas, aparte de lavar a todos los caballos, ¿has entendido? —pregunto.

—¡S-si señor! —contesto inmediatamente.

—Después de que termines eso, puedes ir a buscarme para que revise si lo hiciste adecuadamente y así y solo así podrás retirarte —explico aquel chico.

—P-pero Sargento, es tarde, no creo terminar, estaré hasta aquí toda la noche —reconocía su castigo pero... tenía sueño.

—Me vale —dijo el—. Después de todo esto es un castigo ¿no? —concluyo, se dio media vuelta y se dispuso a irse.

—S-señor —llamo Petra.

—¿Que? —contesto molesto.

—¿D-donde lo busco cuando termine? —pregunto con duda, por que en verdad no sabía a donde iría este.

—Sabes... mejor tu esperaras aquí, yo vendré cuando se me dé la gana. —corrigió, a decir verdad no quería que lo molestara, después de todo el quería solamente ir a descansar.

Petra asintió en señal de que entendió y vio como el Sargento Rivaille se alejaba a paso lento del lugar. Se dirigió al cobertizo y busco los materiales necesarios para empezar su labor.

Pasaron alrededor de 6 horas, había obscurecido, se podría decir que eran entre las 12 pm y la 1 am.

¡Al fin!... al fin había acabado. Salió del establo con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción. No fue tarea fácil agregando que tuvo que hacerlo en la noche y lo único que tenía como alumbrado era un par de antorchas que logro prender.  
Vio un árbol cercano, fue y se sentó, recargo su espalda el tranco para después estirarse y bostezar.

"Ahora... a esperar a que Rivaille decida aparecer" dirigió su vista por donde en partió esa tarde.

30 minutos, 50 minutos, 1 hora, 2 horas... el no aparecía.

"¿Se habrá olvidado de mí?" se preguntó Petra, si era así... ¿cuándo es que se acordaría de ella?

Pasaron varios minutos, al final el cansancio pudo con ella y sin más quedo profundamente dormida.

* * *

6:15 am  
Rivaille se levantó somnoliento de la cama y camino hacia la ventana.  
Al parecer la luz del amanecer lo había despertado.

"¿Por qué demonios no corrí las cortinas?"

Al llegar las cerro obstruyendo así la luz que entraba a la habitación. Bufo molesto y volvió a su amada cama.

1 minuto, 4 minuto, 10 minutos...

—¡Mierda!, la chica —al fin recordó.

Se paró rápidamente de la cama y se puso su uniforme. Salió de su habitación apresurado y camino hasta las caballerizas.

_"Vaya, que torpe soy, lo olvide por completo, pensaba dejarla solo 2 horas máximo pero me quede dormido"__  
_  
Llego al fin, entro al lugar para no encontrarse con la nada.

—¿Dónde diablos se metió? —dijo molesto —. Si se largó juro que esta vez no tendré consideración alguna con ella.

Después de buscar por el lugar y no encontrarla por ningún lado salió y busco alrededor... la observo tendida en un árbol completamente dormida.

_"¿Acaso yo le dije que podía dormir?"_ se dirigió molesto a ella.

—Oye... —no despertó—. ¡Oye! —alzo la voz, no obtuvo respuesta —. ¡Hey! —la sacudió un poco.

_"¿Por qué carajos no despierta?"__  
_  
Llevo su mano al cabello de la chica y le dio un fuerte tirón.

—¡Despierta mocosa! —grito aún más fuerte.

—¡Ay!... ¿pero qué diablos? —musito ella —. ¿Qué quieres?, déjame dormir —dijo medio dormida, sin percatarse de quien era la persona a su lado.

A Rivaille le dio un ligero tic en el ojo.

—¡Tu mocosa!, levítate ya —jalo el cabello de esta, hasta que ella se reincorporo del dolor.

—¡Ah! —grito quejándose.

—Escucha bien, yo no soy el malo aquí, es más, fui piadoso contigo, fui paciente y considerado... pero enserio que me has sacado de quicio, eres una chica bastante insolente y si quieres aprender con dolor entonces estaré dichoso de hacerlo —dijo mientras soltaba el pelo de la chica —. Yo no recuerdo haberte dicho que podías dormir ¿o sí? —dijo mientras fruncía el ceño.

—No... p-pero usted tardo mucho y y-yo no aguante más... —contesto la chica mientras lagrimas corrían por sus ojos.

—Pfff... vaya que eres toda una niña de mama —dijo molesto.

—Mi madre está muerta —dijo mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas.

—Da igual... me largo —dio media vuelta y se dispuso a irse.

_"Vaya que soy idiota, esta vez creo que la cague. Bueno que se le va a hacer, luego le pediré perdón. Cama mía allá voy"_ pensó mientras caminaba tranquilamente.

—S-sargento... ¿ya me puedo retirar? —pregunto la chica desde lejos. Él se paró y la miro.

—No creo que sirva de mucho... prácticamente ya son las 6:45, pero como sea, largo, corre, no creo que llegues a tiempo a tu entrenamiento y por cierto... toma un baño, hueles a establo —finalizo el pelinegro para después seguir su camino.

—¡Rayos! —escucho gritar a la chica mientras corría a mas no poder.

_"Bueno... por lo menos limpio ese sucio lugar, yo lo hubiera hecho de no haber sido ella. No soporto que ese lugar sea tan sucio."__  
_  
Pronto llego de nuevo a su cuarto.

_"¡Por fin!... dulce cama, ven y dame un abrazo" _estaba a punto de tirarse a ella pero llamaron a la puerta.

—Joder —se quejó el para ir y abrir la puerta un tanto irritado, ¿acaso no lo podían dejar dormir un poco?

—Buenos días Rivaille —saludo el comandante Irwin.

—Se ya ya... —dijo saltando las formalidades —¿qué te trae por aquí? —pregunto.

—En primer lugar, cuantas veces te tengo que decir que no agredas a los reclutas ¿eh? —regaño al pequeño chico.

—Y eso se debe ah... —contesto aburrido.

—Te vi jalándole el pelo a una chica cuando venía para acá —explico.

—Esta vez fue por una causa comprensible, ahora... vayamos al grano que quiero dormir —contesto impaciente.

—En fin, hablaremos de eso luego —agrego el comandante.

—¿Y bien? ¿a qué viniste? —pregunto irritado.

Irwin alzo su brazo y le entrego unos papeles a Rivaille, este no tardo en tomarlos y alzar una ceja en señal de intriga.

—¡Felicidades! —felicito—. Eres encargado del segundo escuadrón, empiezas tu deber hoy mismo —finalizo.

—...—Rivaille le cerró la puerta en la cara.

—¡Tienes que empezar el entrenamiento a las 7:00 en punto, luego habrá tiempo para dormir! —oyó como gritaban del otro lado de la puerta.

_"Yo solo quiero dormir, ¿es mucho pedir?"_ pateo un mueble cercano a él. Se sentó en la cama y leyó atentamente los informes.

Entonces poso su atención en las hojas siguientes.  
Claramente decía:

**"El grupo consiste de 10 reclutas, son unos de los mejores calificados. A continuación se mostraran los informes de cada uno de ellos:****  
**  
Paso las hojas viendo los nombres, luego leería su información personal.

**"Erd Gin****  
****Auruo Brossard****  
****Gunter Shulz****  
****Petra Ral****  
****Emily Harrison"****  
**...

Se volvió rápidamente al documento anterior. Leyó claramente el nombre de **"Petra Ral".**

Dejo los documento en una mesita y salió de la habitación.

_"Al parecer... esa chica no rogó lo suficiente, a que va, supongo que así podre enseñarle un poco de modales"_

Camino hacia el comedor, tenía hambre.

_"Primero comer luego reclutas"_ pensó mientras caminaba con cansancio. Al final no logro dormir y para colmo tenía que cuidar un par de mocosos miedosos.

Continuara.

* * *

Lamento que Rivaille sea tan violento con Petra, pero ya saben como es el ¿no?. Prometo que esto cambiara pronto.

En fin gracias por leer y si les gusta esta pareja como a mi les invito a leer mi otro fin llamado "You only live once"

¿Reviews? algo para que me anime a seguir la historia :3


	3. Capitulo 3: Cambio

Hahahahahaha.  
Yo de nuevo aquí.  
En verdad que se me ha secado en cerebro. Odio que se me vaya la inspiración en verdad.  
Aun así tuve que esforzarme para hacer el capítulo.  
Y es que ya lo tenía hecho pero lo borre por accidente D:  
Me deprimí pero aun así les prometí subirlo el sábado y el sábado será.  
Así que disfruten.

Agregando de igual manera, me tome la molestia de responder los Reviews de algunos por medio de un PM pero muchos no tienen cuenta así que al final del capítulo les responderé a aquellas personas. :D

*Y un agradecimiento de nuevo a Izumi xdd, gracias por el apoyo y por dedicarme el segundo capítulo de "Destino Cruel". Hare un mejor capitulo y te lo dedicare, lo prometo.   
  
Sin más que agregar.  
Comencemos.

* * *

_Capítulo 3: Cambio_

Petra entro a las duchas pateando la puerta. Se despojó lo más rápido que pudo de todas sus prendas y se dio un rápido baño. Tardo alrededor de 5 minutos, al salir se secó y se puso su ropa torpemente.

A continuación salió disparada del solitario lugar para acelerar el paso hacia su habitación. Llego, entro y cerro de un portazo. Inspecciono velozmente el cuarto y no hallo a su compañera.

_"Parece que se ha marchado... mejor para mi"_ pensó mientras se desnudaba completamente y se arropaba con el uniforme militar.

Tardo alrededor 10 minutos en alistarse. Le costó trabajo por lo torpe que se ponía cuando tenía prisa pero lo logro. Se peinó y salió de ahí alrededor de la 7:08 am

Apresuro su andar y llego a su destino. El comandante Irvin se encontraba ahí con el escuadrón ya bien formado y ordenado.

_"Pff... por lo menos es el, oí que no es tan severo"_ camino hacia el mayor e hizo la seña militar posicionando su puño en su corazón y la otra mano atrás.

—¡Comandante Irvin! —llamo la atención del hombre al instante —le ruego que me perdone por la demora, pero... —fue interrumpida.

—No te disculpes, te ruego que perdones a Rivaille. Dime ¿te hizo daño? —pregunto.

—¿Cómo lo sabe? —dijo Petra con asombro.

—Los vi esta mañana —agrego cortésmente.

—Gracias. Pero estoy bien señor. Aunque igualmente yo tuve la culpa —no se excusó y es que la verdad ella primero empezó todo ese lio.

—Mmmh... Ya veo. Ahora ve a tu lugar —ordeno.

—Si comandante —la chica se formó.

—Bien —Irvin llamo—. Ahora que se encuentran todos. Sean bienvenidos al escuadrón numero dos —felicito.

—¡Gracias comandante! —gritaron todos al unísono.

—Ahora bien, ustedes no les habían asignado un superior al mando... pero afortunadamente encontramos a alguien libre en el último momento —explico—. Él es reconocido por su gran habilidad y destreza en el uso del equipo 3DS. De igual manera se le ha considerado como "el soldado más fuerte que la humanidad allá tenido", así que les pido que se comporten con el si es que no quieren recibir un buen golpe —advirtió—. Pero por desgracia no ha llegado aún, así que yo iniciare el entrenamiento y cuando el decida aparecer los presentare formalmente —concluyo.

—Entendido señor —dijeron todos a la vez.

—Ahora bien... necesito que le den 50 vueltas a la cancha para calentar —todos asintieron y empezaron a correr.

_"Bien lo que me faltaba, ya corrí la mitad del lugar. Por suerte tengo condición si no ahora estaría delirando en el suelo"_ pensó la chica de cabello marrón claro mientras corría.

—¡Oye Petra! —escuchó que alguien le llamaba, voltio la cabeza y se encontró con su compañera de cuarto.

—¿Que pasa Judith? —pregunto.

—¿Por qué no te vi en toda la noche? —interrogo la castaña.

—Un idiota me mantuvo ocupada toda la noche —contesto molesta.

—¡Ahaha! —la chica soltó un grito —¿en verdad? dime ¿era apuesto? —dijo emocionada.

—Ahhh, ¿qué te sucede? —Petra odiaba cuando ella reaccionaba así.

—¿Que si era guapo? —repitió ella— ¿cómo lo hace eh?

—¿¡De qué demonios estás hablando!? —contesto mientras un rubor se apodera de sus mejillas.

—Es que tú dijiste que te "mantuvo ocupada toda la noche". Supongo que ya perdiste la virginidad ¿no? —la miro pícaramente.

—¡Judith! —se quejó—. Has pensado mal. Cuando dije que me mantuvo ocupada no me refería a ello, me refería a que estuve limpiado las caballerizas toda la noche —explico molesta.

—Ahhh... pero dime, ¿era guapo?

* * *

7:25 am

Rivaille se encontraba caminado despreocupadamente, después de comer de lo más tranquilo como era su costumbre, se marchó a paso lento al patio de entrenamiento.

_"Malditos seas Irvin nunca firme nada para ser niñera"_ bufo molesto mientras llegaba por fin al lugar.

—Llegas tarde —dijo Irvin mientras daba órdenes a los soldados.

—Tenía hambre, ¿sí? —se defendió.

—Pfff algún día maduraras y dejaras de hacer estas cosas —concluyo el comandante.

—Si ya —lo ignoro.

—¡Atención! —todos al escuchar al mayor se pusieron en posición de firmes y se acomodaron.

—Buenos perritos —dijo Rivaille en tono bajo.

Irvin le dio una palmada en la cabeza y continúo.

—Saluden a su mayor al mando... el Sargento Rivaille —lo presento.

Todos se dirigieron con sumo respeto al pelinegro. Este solo rodo los ojos un poco molesto y frunció el ceño.

Posó su vista en una sola persona. En una chica de pelo marrón claro, de ojos de igual color pero con un tono más bajo, con cejas finas, delgada y de baja estatura (más baja que el por suerte).  
La chica lo vio igual esta al instante tembló de pies a cabeza.

_"Creo que esto sería divertido después de todo"__  
_  
—Bueno Rivaille ahora encárgate tú, yo ya perdí mucho tiempo aquí —dijo el mayor mientras se retiraba

—Si como sea —dijo indiferentemente.

Camino hasta posicionarse en medio para que todos le vieran.

_"¿Por qué demonios todos tienen que estar más altos que yo?"__  
_  
—Bien, escuchen incompetentes, yo no soy su niñero ni nada por el estilo así que no me vengan a molestar en ningún sentido. Solo acaten mis órdenes a la perfección y la libran este año conmigo —explico—. ¿Han entendido? —alzo un poco más la voz.

—¡Si señor! —gritaron todos.

—Ahora bien, cualquiera que se atreva a desobedecer y/o faltarle al respeto a su servidor —miro a Petra—recibirá un escarmiento.

_"Me las pagara, pero primero necesito dormir un poco"__  
_  
—Por último, no tolerare que alguien llegue tarde. No entiendo por qué la gente pierde el tiempo en un lugar cuando tendría que estar haciendo algo importante—agrego.

_"Amenos que sea yo. Yo puedo perder todo el tiempo que quiera"__  
_  
Suspiro, estaba a punto de continuar pero alguien le interrumpió.

—Pero usted llego tarde —comento alguien de entre la multitud.

—¿Quien dijo eso? —frunció el ceño al instante.

—Yo —hablo de nuevo un chico rubio que se encontraba alado de Petra.

—Auruo cállate —le advirtió la chica en susurro.

Rivaille camino peligrosamente hacia el chico y se posiciono enfrente de él.

—Yo no pierdo el tiempo en estupideces como ustedes. Que eso te quede claro. —se notaba que estaba a punto de explotar de la rabia.

—Pero yo lo vi comiendo en el gran salón —contesto tercamente Auruo.

"_Mierda me descubrió"_ se maldijo internamente.

—¿Ah sí? —interrogo.

—Si —contesto burlonamente al ver que el sargento era más pequeño que él.

—¿Tu nombre cadete? —pregunto entre dientes.

—Auruo Brossard —dijo mientras miraba al sargento con la mirada hacia bajo.

_"1... 2... 3... al demonio lo que dijo Irvin no permitiré que este maldito me falte al respeto"__  
_  
Sorpresivamente el pelinegro le dio un rodillazo en el estómago, Auruo lo único que alcanzo a hacer fue agacharse de dolor. Este aprovecho el acto y le deposito una patada en el rostro para después darle otra aún más fuerte en las costillas. Tan potente fue el último golpe que lo mando a volar unos cuantos metros. Iba a emprender el camino para aplastarle la cabeza contra el suelo pero alguien tomo su brazo y lo detuvo.

—Por favor Sargento deténganse —imploro Petra, odiaba ver tal acto de violencia.

_"Maldita chica..." _observo sus ojos, en ellos mostraban suplica, algo en él le hizo ceder al instante. Se quejó y retiro su mano del agarre de la muchacha.

—¿Alguien más que quiera hacer bromitas? —pregunto molesto mientras volvía a su lugar.

Nadie respondió.

—Creo que ya entendieron... —vio a una chica castaña y le señalo—tu lleva a el pobre imbécil a la enfermería —ordeno.

La chica de inmediato acato la orden y se llevó al chico.  
_"Jeje. Creo que le rompí una costilla al pobre idiota"_ pensó.

—Supongo que Irvin los puso a calentar así que... prepárense que aquí viene el entrenamiento de verdad —comento.

* * *

1:00 pm

Todos se encontraban a medio morir. En verdad nadie entendía como a un hombre de tan baja estatura le podía caber tanta maldad junta.

Petra se encontraba casi a medio morir. _"No comprendo cómo es que sigo con vida aquí, pareciera como si él quisiera matarnos con solo mirarnos"_ apoyo sus manos en sus rodillas y tomo una bocanada de aire.

—¡Vayan a la duchas! —Ordeno Rivaille desde lejos —. Tienen 30 minutos, nos veremos aquí de nuevo, les sugiero que se apuren no creo que quieran llegar tarde ¿verdad? —comento para marcharse de allí a paso lento.

Todos caminaron cansados a bañarse. Lo último que querían era terminar como Auruo.

—No se tu Petra... pero aunque el sargento sea tan duro... eso no le quita lo apuesto —comento Judith mientras tomaba aire para tratar de estabilizar su respiración.

—Creo —dijo sin ganas, camino dejando atrás a esa chica tan rara.

...

Después de 20 minutos la chica se retiró. En verdad que no tenía ganas de seguir escuchando las tonterías de su compañera de cuarto.  
Llego de nuevo al punto de reunión y se sentó en el suelo.  
Estaba agotada tanto mental como físicamente. No había dormido casi nada y para colmo ese molesto tipo seria su mayor al mando.

_"Tal vez Judith tenga razón él es apuesto pero de ahí no pasa. Aunque cuando lo detuve hace rato… el cedió al instante, que raro pensé que terminaría igual que Auruo"_ suspiro cansada.

—Me pregunto cómo es que me castigara esta vez, si es que se acuerda de lo que le hice —hablo con sí misma.

—¿Quién te castigara? —pregunto alguien atrás suyo.

—Comandante Irvin —la chica rápidamente se paró y saludo.

—¿Dime que es lo que piensas tanto? —pregunto curioso.

—Es que, el Sargento Rivaille... ¿por qué es así? —pregunto cabizbaja.

—Él tuvo un pasado difícil. ¿Sabes?, venia de los barrios bajos y era un famoso matón. —explico.

—Perooo... ¿por qué alguien como el... estaría aquí? —pregunto.

—Todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad —fue lo único que dijo—. Y yo se la di a él.

—¿Por qué me dice esto? —pregunto la chica al no entender por qué el comandante le contaba algo tan personal.

—Confió en que tú lo logres hacer entender, tal vez así cambie para bien—sonrío—. Es solo intuición —el comandante se retiró dejando a una muy confundía Petra atrás.

"_¿Yo?..."_

* * *

Uff… eso fue todo por esta semana.

Espero que les haya gustado y si no… díganme e intentare hacer unos mucho mejor la próxima vez

**Respuestas:**

**Fer: **_Me agrada que te haya gustado. Y la violencia pues creo que es algo escensial para la historia xD Y en cuando al beso, jajajaja lamento decirte que por el momento no pasara eso._

**Anonimo: **_Cada semana._

**Kyosha: **_Gracias por comentar espero que te guste este capítulo._

**Sasadn: **_Si si sigo xD Por eso subí el tercero. Gracias por comentar._

**FaceInTheAnonima: **_Jajaja. Si se lo que se siente. El leer algo y tener que esperar es feo pero que se le va a hacer. Gracias espero que te guste el capítulo. Y si no bueno espero sugerencias. Y en cuanto a los 100 capítulos jajajaja no creo llegar a tanto tal vez una 30, con eso me basta a mí._

Gracias por leer, agregar a favoritos y seguir el fic :3

¿Reviews? :3


	4. Capítulo 4: Papeleo

Pues... ¡Hola!  
¡Perdón! ¡No me golpeen o maten!  
Pero es que... ¡Carajo!  
La inspiración se me fue de repente.  
Miles de ideas cruzaron por mi mente para futuros capítulos del fic... pero ninguna para este.  
Y hoy por fin a la 9:00 pm decidí dejar de evadir todo esto y ponerme a escribir.  
Siendo sincera pensaba actualizar el día que era correspondido, pero mi amigo me envió un Link de Youtube de un bloguero y me embobé toda la noche xD  
Soy mala persona, lo se u.u  
Disculpen de verdad.  
Intentare actualizar pronto :3  
Disfruten mientras tanto.

Agregando, este capítulo es dedicado a **Izumi xdd** ya que él es un gran fan del Rivetra al igual que yo y me apoyo para que este fic saliera a delante. Gracias de nuevo y espero que la lectura sea de tu agrado.

_*Los comentarios entre comillas ("…") son pensamientos de los personajes._

* * *

_Capítulo 4: Papeleo_

Rivaille caminaba tranquilamente de regreso hacia el lugar de entrenamiento mientras leía atentamente los informes que había dejado botados anteriormente en su habitación y es que el aun que fuera un poco "inmaduro" como diría Irvin, siempre cumplía con sus tareas... tarde pero las hacía. Y esta vez no habría excepción, aunque tuviera sueño, estuviera molesto por tener que ser niñera de un par de novatos y que no lo respetasen tendría que cumplir con su asignación quisiera o no. De todas formas le debía la vida misma a aquel Comandante. Levanto su vista y observo claramente como esa chica que conocía bastante bien hablaba con Irvin, no pudo evitar apresurar el paso para oír lo que comentaban pero cuando estaba a punto de llegar el Comandante se marchó sin hacerle caso omiso.

Frunció el ceño y camino hacia aquella muchacha de pelo marrón y logro escuchar que decía algo entre risas.

—Jajajajajajaja. ¿Yo? Como haría eso, si aquel mini sargento es toda una bestia incontrolable. Jajajajaja —logro percibir a la perfección.

Un ligero tic se apodero de uno de los ojos del mayor al saber que hablaba de él. Se acercó a la chica y con suma rudeza presiono el hombro de esta.

—¿Se podría saber de qué ríe soldado? —pregunto mientras noto al instante como la pequeña chica se retorcía de dolor y sorpresa.

—D-De... Nada de importancia sargento —contesto temerosa mientras se separada rápidamente de el para zafarse de su agarre.

—Eso espero, ¿te que hablabas con Irvin? —comento curioso.

—Ahhh... yo... de nada —dijo un Petra bastante nerviosa.

—¿Por qué haces eso? —Interrogo Rivaille — Me molesta.

—¿Q-Que cosa —trago saliva—… señor?

—Poner es cara de temor y tartamudear como niñata espantada, dime ¿acaso doy tanto miedo? —frunció el seño.

—Pues... pues vera... Mmmmh —Petra dudo pero al fin hablo firmemente—. Para ser honestos, sí. Solo basta con ver lo que le hizo a mi compañero y es más conmigo es igual de violento. ¿Acaso no le enseñaron modales, señor? —reprocho.

_"Mátala... ¿qué esperas?"_ pensó Rivaille para sí mientras trataba de no perder los estribos.

—¿Modales dices? —contesto entre dientes—. Dime, exactamente quién de los dos fue el que agredió a su superior ¿eh?

—Fue un error a cualquiera le pasa... —fue interrumpida.

—No, no a cualquiera le pasa. Solo a un idiota le ocurre. Mocosa, si no te gusta todo esto entonces lárgate con tu papi a llorar sobre lo cruel que es tu jodida vida —dijo sin pensar.

—... —Petra no dijo nada, solo se dio media vuelta y se alejó de allí tranquilamente.

_"¿Acaso me ignora?"_ se cuestionó el pelinegro. _"¿O es que dije algo malo?"_

—¡Oye, no olvides que todavía no acaba tu castigo! —le grito enojado.

—Lo sé... —dijo la chica en susurro mientras se alejada del lugar.

_"Mocosos"_ pensó mientras seguía leyendo sus papeles.

* * *

Ya pasados los 10 minutos el patio se volvió a llenar de gente. Todos se posicionaron en firmes mientras el sargento al mando se acercaba a dar órdenes nuevas, sin embargo, faltaba alguien entre todos ellos y no era Auruo como ustedes pensaran era aquella chiquilla que se hacía llamar Petra. Aun así el Mayor no le dio importancia y comento tranquilamente.

—Ahora que todos están limpios he de creer, van a dirigirse al salón de estrategias y allí esperan a su instructor Ness —hizo una pausa —. ¿Ah quedado claro mocosos? —pregunto con un aura oscura.

—¡S-Si señor! —asintieron todos.

—Bien, ahora largo. Después de eso son libres lo que quede del día... si es que queda claro está. Nos veremos aquí mañana a la misma hora —concluyo para después voltearse he irse a paso lento.

Los demás caminaron cansados hasta aquella habitación esperando que al menos un mejor trato por parte del tal Ness.

* * *

Petra después de charlar con su superior perdió cualquier gana de seguir allí y muy desanimada se dirigió al gran salón. Suspiro agotada y se sentó en una de las sillas mientras recargaba su cabeza en la mesa.

_"¿Y si mi padre tenía razón?... debería haberme quedado en casa. No creo durar aquí mucho tiempo y más si un hombre tan cruel es quien me 'enseña', supongo que debería renunciar"_ suspiro.

—Así que aquí estabas... ¿eh? —oyó a lo lejos. Al instante reconoció aquella voz, aun así no dio importancia y prefirió ignorar a aquel odioso hombre.

—Te estoy hablando mocosa —volvió a escuchar, pero no hizo nada.

_"¿Por qué se empeña tanto en molestar?" _pregunto para si la chica.

—Bien... si así lo quieres —Petra levanto la cabeza rápidamente al sentir como azotaban algo alado de su cara—. Maldición, quieres ponerme atención por un segundo.

—¿Qué es lo que desea ahora señor? —contesto monótonamente.

—Necesito que llenes eso por mí —ordeno mientras señalaba un folder con algunos papeles en la mesa —. Eh de creer que conoces a la perfección a tus compañeros. Por cierto, parece que no te ha importado en lo más mínimo asistir a tu clase de estrategias. Dime ¿acaso estas buscando apresurar tu muerte?

—¿Por qué no llena todo este papeleo usted?, ¿no se supone que es su trabajo? —reclamo ignorando la otra pregunta.

—Y a ti que te importa si lo es o no —respondió molesto —. Deberías agradecer que no te hice lo mismo que al podre idiota de hace rato. Ahora bien, lee bien todo lo que dice allí y contestas los informes a la perfección.

—¿Y qué hay de la clase de estrategias? —se excusó la chica.

—Luego, personalmente te daré una. Ahora... a trabajar, cuando termines vas a mi habitación y me lo entregas —aclaro mientras se iba.

—¿Dónde es su habitación señor? —pregunto.

_"Bien, ahora resulta que me tratara como su esclava o que se yo. No creo poder soportar estar mucho tiempo con este patán"_ pensó Petra mientras hacía pucheros.

—Ese no es mi problema, espero que esos informes estén bien cuando me los entregues —comento mientras se retiraba del lugar.

—Malditos seas —susurro Petra mientras se paraba e iba directo a su habitación para hacer aquel trabajo que el sargento se rehusaba a hacer.

_"Si esto sigue así... supongo que me largare de aquí"_

* * *

_"Puede que haya sido un poco aprovechado, pero que va... luego se lo compensare. Tal vez una palmadita en la cabeza y decirle 'buena chica' sirva de algo"_ pensó el pelinegro mientras caminaba un tanto agotado a sus aposentos.

—¡Oye Rivaille! —lo llamaron a lo lejos.

_"¿Y ahora qué?"_ maldijo internamente mientras volteaba la cabeza de donde prevenía aquella molesta voz que conocía a la exactitud.

—¿Qué quieres cuatro ojos? —pregunto molesto.

—¿Que acaso no puedo venir a hablar con mi peque sargento favorito? —comento la pelirroja mientras gimoteaba.

—No. Jódete Hanji —insulto mientras retomaba su caminar.

—Ya, vamos no seas así. El comandante me dijo que quería los papeles antes de las 8:00 pm —informo—. ¿Ya los has empezado?

—... —no obtuvo respuesta.

—Supongo que a aun no —agrego burlonamente—. ¿Cómo te fue? ¿Has encontrado a alguien más pequeño que tú? —pregunto curiosa.

—¡¿Quieres callarte?! —contesto molesto—. Lárgate de aquí ¡ahora!

—Pero...

—¡Ahora he dicho!

—Está bien. Como quieras —dijo Hanji mientras salía corriendo del lugar.

El azabache camino molesto a su habitación hasta que recordó lo que esa loca había dicho: "_Antes de las 8:00 pm."_ Se paró en seco y cambio su rumbo aún más molesto.

Después de un par de minutos llego a donde quería. Los dormitorios de las chicas.

_"He de pensar que esa chica ha venido aquí, ahora... ¿cuál de todas estas cabañas será la suya?"_ pregunto mientras bufaba.

Para ser honestos a aquel hombre no le importaba en lo más mínimo si lo tachaban de pervertido al estar cuchichiando en ese lugar. Lo único que quería era decirle a esa mocosa que quería esos informes antes de las ocho y así por fin ir a dormir un poco, después de todo apenas eran las 2 pm.

* * *

Petra se encontraba recargada en su escritorio leyendo detenidamente cada hoja y siguiendo las instrucciones al pie de la letra. Al parecer no era tan pesada la cosa, solo tenía que poner las actitudes y habilidades de cada uno de los soldados. Fácil para ella que los conocía desde hace varios años. Estaba a punto de empezar a escribir mientras remojaba la pluma en la tinta cuando: "¡Pum!" un gran golpe se oyó al otro lado de la puerta para que a continuación se oyera un gran grito que si no mal entendió dijera: "Pervertido."

La chica curiosa se levantó su silla, abrió la puerta y asomo su cabeza hacia el pasillo. Y allí estaba tendido en el suelo... su sargento al mando con una canastilla en la cabeza y a su lado una joven un tanto enojada.

—Diablos —escucho que él decía.

—¿S-Sargento Rivaille? —pregunto Petra aun sin creérselo.

Él se quitó aquel objeto de la cabeza y la observo con alegría. Se reincorporo inmediatamente y le arrojo el canasto a la chica indignada a lado suyo.

—Toma tu porquería —se dirigió a aquella muchacha de cabellos castaños —. Con que aquí estabas —comento el mientras tomaba a Petra de la mano y la jalaba de vuelta a su habitación.

—Pero sargento ¿que... que hace aquí? —pregunto Petra mientras era obligada a entrar de nuevo a la habitación y dejaban a aquella mujer molesta atrás.

Rivaille cerró la puerta de un portazo una vez dentro del dormitorio y soltó a la chica de aquel agarre.

—¿Sargento... que hace aquí? —pregunto de nuevo Petra muy sorprendida.

_"Ahora resulta que es un pervertido"_ pensó Petra mientras subía su guardia por cualquier cosa.

—Vine a buscarte pero parece que esa chica de haya se molestó solo porque entre sin permiso a su "habitación" —explico encogiéndose de hombros.

—Pero... Sargento. ¿Que acaso no le enseñaron modales? —regaño —. Usted no puede entrar a la habitación de una mujer sin antes tocar primero.

—Ahhh que importa no tengo tiempo para formalidades —se evadió—. ¿Ya has empezado el papeleo? —inquirió.

—Estaba a punto de... —fue interrumpida.

—Que bien, apresúrate ahora mismo que los necesito para antes de las 8:00 pm —ordeno.

—P-Pero... ¿quién se cree que es? —reclamo la chica indignada.

—Tu superior —dijo frunciendo el ceño aún más—. Apresúrate, ahora mismo.

—Pero señor... Y-Yo... —su explicación se vio callada de nuevo.

—Petra ¿verdad? —Pregunto y la chica solo se limitó a asentir—. Voy a serte sincero... —el pelinegro camino a la litera y se recostó en la cama de abajo— no suelo hacer esto y menos con chicas como tú, pero en verdad —bostezo— estoy cansado, así que, buena suerte —se dio media vuelta y se dispuso a dormir.

—S-Sargento, en realidad no está pensando dormir en mi cama ¿cierto? —dijo Petra un tanto sorprendida.

—Seee, ¿algún problema? —Comento somnoliento— cuando acabes me despiertas.

Petra se quedó allí parada, completamente estática. _"¿En verdad él es la esperanza de la humanidad?"_

* * *

Rivaille no lo negaba en lo absoluto, tenía ganas de echarse a reír en cualquier momento al ver la cara de aquella chica.

_"Ahh que va, luego lo compensare... ahora a dormir"_ se acomodó y cerro en los ojos. Tiempo después quedo dormido.

_..._

El pelinegro abrió los ojos pesadamente mientras se reincorporaba y bostezaba perezosamente. Al fin había logrado descansar un poco, se levantó de la cama y tallo sus ojos. Era tarde pero no tanto para dejar aquella habitación en completa penumbra. Saco su reloj de bolsillo y observo la hora: 7:40 pm.

_"Mmmh no es tan tarde... todavía hay tiempo" _agrego._  
_  
Volteo a todas partes en busca de aquella chica de estatura baja y la encontró recargada en la mesa. Al parecer se había quedado dormida.

"_Más le vale haber terminado mis deberes"_ se acercó a ella y recogió con cuidado los papeles de la mesa. Observo detenidamente cada informe y noto que faltaba una a llenar, era la de ella. _"Bueno por lo menos es honesta" _pensó y se enfocó su vista a la chica. "_Ahora que la observo más detenidamente, es muy bonita... ¿Pero qué tonterías pienso?"_ agito la cabeza en señal de negación y dejo los papeles de nuevo en la mesa.

_"Supongo que sería desconsiderado dejarla aquí, después de todo hizo lo que a mí me dio flojera hacer"_ suspiro con pesadez.

Tomo a la chica delicadamente entre sus brazos sin ningún problema y camino hasta la cama. Estaba a punto de llegar a la parte baja de aquella litera cuando sintió como Petra lo abrazaba del cuello inconscientemente y se acurrucaba en su pecho.

Rivaille ante esto le dio un ligero tic en el ojo. _"Al demonio la voy a soltar"_ y cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo oyó como la muchacha hablaba entre sueños.

—Por favor madre... —se aferró más al sargento— no me dejes...

El soldado por mucho que quisiera arrojarla al suelo, tomar sus papeles eh irse no pudo evitar sentir un poco de lastima por aquella chica. Bufo y después la deposito en su cama. Con suma delicadeza quito las manos de Petra de su agarre y la arropo con las cobijas.

—Por favor... no te vayas —volvió a oír a la chica hablar entre sueños.

Se maldijo internamente pero aun así lo hizo. Se acercó a aquella mocosa y le deposito un beso en la frente mientras le acaricio la mejilla. Esto pareció calmarla al instante, para alivio de él. Inmediatamente después se reincorporo.

—Toma eso como un agradecimiento —expreso el pequeño sargento, aun así no espero que ella lo escuchara en lo absoluto.

Tomo las hojas y las metió en el folder para después salir de la habitación cerrándola silenciosamente.

—Pero, sargento ¿qué hace aquí? ¿En mi habitación? ¿Acaso usted es de quien me hablo Petra? —percibió al instante como una chica lo veía curiosamente mientras terminaba de cerrar la puerta.

"_Mierda… espera. ¿Ella le hablo de mí?" _pensó mientras miraba peligrosamente a aquella muchacha.

Continuara

* * *

Tun tun tun… y que todos quedaban intrigados. Bueno no.

Agregando rápidamente. Cuando subí mis dos Fic que traduje y leí los Reviews que decían que actualizara este fic me pare de la silla y me puse a correr como loca y me repetía a mí misma: "Escribe carajo, escribe" pero no salía ninguna idea 3':

Sufro 3':

Ok no.

Gracias por leer. ¡Los amo por ello!

Respuestas de los Reviews pasados (solo anónimos):

**Guest: **Pues es que si, la violencia ante todo. Gracias por leer. Espero que te haya gustado este también.

**Fer: **Las ansias mujer, las ansias. Gracias por comentar en mi Fic pasado y recordarme que tenía que actualizar xD

**FaceInTheAnonima: **Muchas gracias por leer el fic. En verdad, las cosas pervertidas no se me dan, bueno algo. Gracias por comentar en mis Fics pasados. Espero no haberte hecho esperar mucho.

Espero actualizar pronto, si es que tengo los días libres.

Gracias por leer, agregar a favoritos y seguir. Nos leemos luego.

¿Me merezco algún reviews? D':


	5. Capitulo 5: Comida

Pues hoy salí temprano, estaba aburrida así que les dejo este pequeño capitulo antes de que sea sábado y me deprima por lo que va a pasar. 3':

Si sé que la mayoría lo sabe. Así que todos lloraremos.

Ahora. ¿Ya se enteraron que sacaran una manga que protagonizara Rivaille?

¡Goku! Gracias.

Para los que piensen que miento aquí está la página para que confirmen:  /2013/08/27/levi-personaje-de-shingeki-no-kyojin-t endra-su-propio-manga-spin-off-shingeki-no-kyojin- gaiden-kuinaki-sentaku-prologue/

Cuando la saquen yo les aviso. ¿Va? *u*

¿Me pregunto si aparecerá Petra? ¿Ustedes que piensan?

Dejen sus opiniones en los comentarios si desean compartir su opinión.

Ahora, a leer…

Espero que les guste.

_Los comentarios entre comillas (" ") son pensamientos de los personajes._

* * *

_**Capítulo 5: Comida**_

—Pero, sargento ¿qué hace aquí? ¿En mi habitación? ¿Acaso usted es de quien me hablo Petra? —percibió al instante como una chica lo veía curiosamente mientras terminaba de cerrar la puerta.

"_Mierda… espera. ¿Ella le hablo de mí?"_pensó mientras miraba peligrosamente a aquella muchacha.

—¿En serio? —pregunto curioso.

—Amm... Si, vera... ella me dijo que paso la otra noche con usted—respondió tímidamente Judith mientras ocultaba el rubor de sus mejillas.

—Sí, ¿algún inconveniente con eso? —preguntó molesto.

—No, para nada señor. No sabía que le gustara hacer ese tipo de cosas —inquirió la chica.

—¿Y a ti que te importa lo que me guste o no hacer? —dijo molesto—. Sabes no tengo tiempo para rodeos. Escucha bien no quiero que le digas a nadie que me viste saliendo de esta habitación —amenazo—. ¿Has entendido? —pregunto frunciendo bastante el ceño.

—S-Si señor, he encendido a la perfección —dijo la chica asustada.

—Bien —contestó mientras se iba.

_"Lo último que quiero son esos estúpidos rumores que cuentan las mocosas prepubertas"_ pensó mientras camina hacia su habitación.

* * *

Los primeros rayos del amanecer se colaron por la ventana golpeando el rostro de la cansada chica. Después de un rato ella abrió los ojos incómodamente mientras se reincorporaba. Tal vez fuese un poco molesto que sucediera esto todas las mañanas pero la muchacha lo consideraba como el mejor despertador.  
De repente a su mente acudieron los recuerdos del día anterior. Recordó a aquel sargento ordenándole hacer el papeleo mientras él se iba a dormir a su cama y a causa de esto tuvo que reposar en aquel incomodo escritorio cuando termino todos los informes, excepto el suyo, no quería arriesgarse a que su mayor le reprochara algo.

_"Un momento..."_ se sentó en la cama al instante _"pero qué demonios, estoy en mi cama. ¿Acaso ese sueño fue real? Nahhh" _pensó divertida mientras bostezaba. De repente para su asombro una cabeza se asomó desde arriba de la litera. Ella solo salto del espanto.

—Hola bella durmiente. Se nota que ayer tuviste una noche divertida —hablo su molesta compañera de cuarto.

—Judith ya te he dicho que no hagas eso. Me has asustado —contesto Petra un tanto aturdida.

—Huy, disculpa siempre lo olvido. Tejejeje —rió.

_"Creo que ella jamás cambiara"_ pensó Petra mientras suspiraba. Observo como la castaña bajaba de su cama para después saltar en el suelo bastante curiosa.

—Dime Petra Ral. ¿Por qué no me dijiste que con quien te acostabas era nada más ni nada menos que con nuestro sargento? —pregunto con una sonrisa pícara.

—¡Pero qué demonios! —grito Petra—. ¿De qué carajos me estás hablando?

—Ayer vi salir al sargento salir tarde del cuarto. Así que no te hagas la tonta y cuéntamelo todo ya. De todas formas él se mostraba bastante preocupado en que yo les guarde el secretito —comento divertida.

—No estoy haciendo cosas indebidas con el sargento si es a lo que te refieres —contesto Petra indignada levantándose de la cama.

—¡A mí no me engañas Petra Ral! —hizo ademanes su compañera.

Petra ignoro aquel comentario y se colocó sus botas.

—Nunca estaría con un patán como el si es lo que piensas, ahora cállate, ¿quieres? —contesto—. ¿Por qué todo lo relacionas con cosas pervertidas? —pregunto curiosa la chica.

—¡Waaa! —se quejó la castaña—. Tampoco es para que me regañes. De todas formas algún día me tendrás que contar. Así que dímelo ahora —ordeno Judith.

—Pfff, iré a tomar un baño, luego nos vemos —cometo Petra ignorando a su amiga.

_"Lo último que quiero es que ella se ponga a decir rumores. Luego todo el mundo saldrá con que yo me acuesto con Rivaille esas cosas asquerosas... Cierto ahora que lo recuerdo, ¿cómo llegue a la cama? Tal vez, solo tal vez el me recostó antes de irse. Nahh crearía primero que yo me levante dormida y sólita me fui a acostar" _pensó la chica.

Aunque mientras tomaba un baño recordó aquel sueño que tuvo. Soñó con su madre y aquel día que ella murió, estaba agitada pero después sintió como alguien la tomaba en brazos, era aquel sargento, le suplico que no la dejara cuando sintió como la volvía a soltar. Este solo le dio un beso mientras le acariciaba la mejilla y desaparecía. Había días que ella misma creía que estaba loca al soñar ese tipo de cosas. Pero, ¿y si eso paso en realidad? Nunca lo sabría, es mas no quería saberlo.

"_¿Me pregunto que habrá querido decir el comandante cuando me dijo eso de cambiarlo o algo así el otro día?"_

* * *

Rivaille salió de su habitación después de asearse, se notaba que tenía un poquito más de ánimo que ayer. Después de todo no había podido dormir tan bien desde que lo ascendieron a sargento. Al parecer esa chica de nombre Petra le había servido de algo.

Camino al gran comedor y se encontró a la susodicha. Al parecer se veía cansada, se podía notar desde donde estaba que tenía ojeras bajo los ojos aun así se veía bastante tranquila mientras comía. Chasqueo la lengua y observo su alimento. Nunca entendió como los soldados podían digerir aquella vianda, es más, hubo un tiempo en el que el comía así o peor pero ahora por fin tenía el lujo de llenar su estómago con algo decente.

_"Primero el desayuno después la chica."_ El a pesar de ser un poco igualitario también tenía sus prioridades. Una de ellas era disfrutar de aquellos manjares que les daban a los superiores. Siempre consistía en finos platillos y de vez en cuando carne, esa era una gran ventaja de ser sargento. Después de todo ya habría tiempo para dar las gracias a esa pequeña mocosa.

* * *

Petra estaba un poco cansada pero aun así saliendo de las regaderas fue directo al comedor. Era cierto que en esos dos días en los que había recibido órdenes de ese hombre no durmió ni comió muy bien. Pero el hambre era lo que más le ordenaba su cuerpo en ese momento. Así que allí estaba, sentada, con unas grandes ojeras y bastante fatigada. Esto le enseñaría algo, jamás de los jamases trates con hombres como Rivaille.

_"Creo que hoy no asistiré a los entrenamientos, tengo tanto sueño" _bostezo._ "A parte de que ese mini pedazo de sargento me pondría de secretaria de nuevo."  
_  
Volvió a su desayuno otra vez, oyó que alguien más entraba a la sala que al ser tan temprano estaba vacía, pero hizo el menor caso a esto. Siguió comiendo y no fue hasta que observo a un pequeño hombre conocido pasar alado de su mesa. Levanto la vista y se atraganto con el pedazo de pan que tenía en la boca. Era nada más ni nada menos que el Sargento Rivaille.

_"Demonios, hablando del rey de roma. Necesito salir de aquí antes de que me agarre de sirvienta otra vez"_ pensó mientras tomaba su bandeja de comida y se iba de puntitas a la puerta procurando no hacer mucho ruido. Estaba a punto de llegar a la salida cuando...

—¡Oye! —la llamaron— Petra, ven aquí —ordenaron en tono monótono.

_"Mierda, hasta aquí llegue... ¿Petra? Desde cuando este me llama por mi nombre"_ pensó mientras se volteaba lentamente.

—¿Quisieras hacerlo rápido? —pregunto el pelinegro con cierto fastidio —. No te hare nada malo, esta vez.

La chica mordió su labio y camino rápidamente a donde se encontraba el mayor dejando su alimento en la mesa y haciendo el típico saludo de respeto.

—Buenos días tenga usted sargento. ¿Qué es lo que se le ofrece ahora? —pregunto la chica un poco cansada.

—¿Acaso crees que te voy a pedir algo? —pregunto—. Crees que es para lo único de lo que quiero tratar contigo —comento Rivaille con enojo—, ¿acaso es eso por lo que tratabas de escapar ahorita? ¿Eh?

—N-No exactamente... Lo lamento —se disculpó la chica bajando la cabeza al instante.

—Que va, mocosa —chasqueo la lengua—. Siéntate a comer conmigo, ¿quieres? —dijo en un tono que más bien parecía orden—. De todas formas ni siquiera llevas ni la mitad de tu almuerzo.

—S-Si, es un honor señor —contesto la chica aunque muy en el fondo ella sabía que no lo era.

Petra se sentó del otro lado de la mesa y jalo su bandeja mientras observaba como Rivaille de igual manera se acomodaba. Hubo un gran silencio de incomodidad.

_"¿Por qué pidió que me sentara con él?, ni siquiera tiene comida"_ comento internamente la muchacha. Suspiro con pesadez y se volvió a su sustento.

—¿Cansada soldado? —pregunto el azabache mirándola fijamente.

—P-Pues… algo —comento con temor la chica.

—¿Por qué siempre tartamudeas cuando te diriges a mí? ¿Lo haces con las otras personas? —cuestiono.

—N-No realmente, no lo tome a m-mal —contestó.

El no dijo nada solo se limitó a mirarla. Petra se tensó al instante y bajo la vista a su plato. Tomo la cuchara y se dispuso a seguir comiendo.

—¿En verdad piensas comer esa porquería? —alzo una ceja Rivaille.

—¿Porquería dice…? —agrego ella.

—Sí, eso es lo que es. No sé cómo la gente come tremenda basura. Deja eso, ahora —ordeno.

—P-Pero que dice. Es lo único que hay, ¿y usted me dice que lo tire? —pregunto la chica.

—Sí, obedece —contesto severamente.

La chica en verdad no entendía el porqué de todo eso_. "Tal vez solo gusta con molestarme" _se levantó y deposito su comida en la basura conservando solo los trastes. Después camino y dejo estos en el lavadero. Apretó los puños molesta y volvió con su mayor.

—Algo más que se le ofrezca aparte de dejarme sin merienda señor —comento fastidiada mientras se sentaba.

—No te deje sin comer. Yo te invite a desayunar y eso hare —comento encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Ah? —la chica no entendía nada.

* * *

Que Rivaille te invite a comer… ¡eso sería hermoso! *w*

Creo que tenia hambre cuando escribí esto... de hecho tengo hambre ahora.

Ah el Sábado actualizo, que ya me dio sueñito.

Respuestas:

Fer: Usted ama todo señorita. Pero me alegra que le guste mi fic. x'3

FaceInTheAnonima: Si es feo cuando quitan las cosas en la mejor parte. Pero bueno compensó la espera con este corto capitulo. Ahhh… lo que es no tener nada que hacer. Nos leemos el sábado.

Lalalalalala

**¿Reviews?** o en verdad me quedo tan mal el capítulo… (de hecho si me quedo feo pero que va)


	6. Capitulo 6: ¿Disculpa?

Pues estoy en una depresión. Carajo, creo que soy masoquista o que se yo. El capítulo 21 fue tan… triste y a la vez épico. No sé ustedes pero me tire al suelo a llorar por 30 minutos cuando murió Petra y Erd… yo amaba a Erd. Y aunque ya me leí la manga aun así, duele. u_u

Sufro… dios. Tendré una depresión toda la semana.

En fin dejando mis problemas personales y traumas de lado. Les vengo a informar algo verdaderamente bonito. El manga que encabezara Rivaille se titulara: **"Shingeki no Kyojin Gaiden: Kuinaki Sentaku Prologue**" (una decisión sin remordimientos).

Su publicación será el 28 de Septiembre. Esperemos que lo puedan traducir al español. Básicamente según investigue, la manga tratara de la vida anterior que tuvo Rivaille antes de unirse a la Legión de Reconocimiento. Ojala, ojala y aparezca Petra 3':

En otras noticias (parece periódico esto, pero ya casi termino) hace antier creo acaba de salir la primera parte de: "**Shingeki no Kyojin:** **Before the Fall"** (antes de la caída) en su edición en manga. Como ya sabrán algunos estas son novelas cortas y se van adaptando a mangas *u*

Si alguien de ustedes desea leer este pequeño prologo búsquenlo en submanga, allí ya esta.

En fin, creo que eso es todo, hasta ahora.

De hecho, ni pensaba subir nada hoy pero tome café y aquí está el capitulo

Espero que lo disfruten.

Y la mayoría de ustedes son malos. Unos 100 leen este fic y ni siquiera son capaces de darle ánimos a esta pobre escritora con un comentario o algo así. Pero que va así es la gente. Todavía que les informo, pero bueno los amo por molestarse en leer.

En fin, comencemos.

_Los comentarios entre comillas (" ") son pensamientos de los personajes._

* * *

_**Capítulo 6: ¿Disculpa?**_

La chica en verdad no entendía el porqué de todo eso_. "Tal vez solo gusta con molestarme"_se levantó y deposito su comida en la basura conservando solo los trastes. Después camino y dejo estos en el lavadero. Apretó los puños molesta y volvió con su mayor.

—Algo más que se le ofrezca aparte de dejarme sin merienda señor —comento fastidiada mientras se sentaba.

—No te deje sin comer. Yo te invite a desayunar y eso haré —comento encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Ah? —la chica no entendía nada.

El mayor en verdad era un tipo difícil. "_Que planea ahora, ¿traerme la comida de los caballos?"_ Rivaille no dijo nada se quedó cruzado de brazos sin decir una sola palabra. Esto tensó de inmediato a la chica y más porque él la miraba con el ceño fruncido. Oh eso parecía, de todas formas él siempre tenía esa cara, ¿no?

Pasaron varios minutos y ninguno se atrevió a romper aquel silencio. Simplemente porque Rivaille no pensaba que era necesario hacerlo y Petra porque temía cometer algún error nuevamente. De pronto el comedor se fue llenando de gente, la mayoría los ignoraban ya que se encontraban hasta la esquina superior, pero aquella chica deseaba que llegara un titán en ese momento o algo por el estilo. Tomo un mechón de su cabello con inseguridad y lo coloco detrás de su oreja ganándose una mirada aburrida por parte del soldado.

—D-dígame, señor… ¿a qué se debe todo esto? —pregunto dudosa.

—Simplemente un pequeño agradecimiento —comento mirando por la ventana.

—¿Agradecimiento? —inquirió—. ¿Por qué? Yo no merezco nada de eso.

—Solamente cállate, ¿quieres? —la voltio a ver—. Ayer fui muy aprovechado contigo. Naturalmente no suelo hacer eso.

—N-no se hubiera molestado después de todo, y-yo fui la que lo agredió aquí.

—¿Entonces es eso? —comento—. No te preocupes tú te encargaras de las caballerizas cada semana, así que no te sientas culpable que ese castigo ya estaba dado desde hace mucho.

—P-pero… p-pero… —se quejó la chica.

—Cierra la boca si no quieres que te vaya peor —amenazo harto de tanta platica.

Petra no dijo nada solo se quedó allí sentada mirando a la mesa como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo. De repente sintió como alguien se acercaba a al lugar, al parecer era la cocinera o algo así.

—Sargento su pedido está listo —coloco dos bandejas en la mesa—. Aquí tienen, ojala que lo desfruten. Usted y su… ¿amiga? —pregunto la mujer indecisa.

—Ni siquiera a eso se le acerca, es solo una mocosa. En fin muchas gracias Aria, lamento la molestia.

—Para nada señor, buen provecho —comento retirándose.

Rivaille tomo una bandeja y se dispuso a comer. La chica lo miro con cierto toque de inseguridad. El no noto y al instante bufo.

—Allí está tu comida. ¿Qué más quieres? ¿Qué te de comer yo? —pregunto con incredulidad.

—N-no, para nada. Buen provechó sargento —comento mientras de igual manera tomaba la charola.

Sus ojos brillaron y comenzó a babear. En verdad, nunca en su vida había visto tan exquisitos platillos de cerca. Solo había oído que los mayores los consumían pero no creía que fuera verdad. En aquella bandeja se encontraba nada más ni nada menos que huevos fritos, con pan tostado y eso era… ¿carne? También había algo parecido a aquella sopa asquerosa de sobras que les daban pero se veía mejor y tenía una fresa. Aparte de que todo esto venia acompañado de un café. _"Al demonio lo de malo, yo amo a este hombre"_ comento para sí misma al ver aquella comida digna de un rey.

—Gracias sargento —por primera vez lo miraba con una sonrisa radiante y muy feliz.

—Si como sea —el mayor retiro la vista de aquella chica al instante que la vio sonreír de esa manera tan… ¿bonita?

Desayunaron tranquilamente mientras el lugar se iba llenando aún más de personas. Algunos soldados incluso se quedaban mirando extrañados al sargento, otros miraban aquella exquisita comida y es que en verdad a ellos solo les daban caldo de sobras, pan y agua. Ventajas de ser un mayor en ese lugar. Las chicas murmuraban cosas acerca del sargento y la chica pero ellos le tomaron la menor importancia y se dedicaron a llenar sus estómagos. Todo iba bien, incluso ya ni les importaba no conversar entre sí pero siempre algo tiene que arruinar los momentos y en este cado era cierta sargento de cabellos rojizos quien la cago aquí.

—¿Cómo está mi mini sargento favorito? —llamo Hanji en tono medio audible para la mitad del lugar.

Rivaille ante esto se quedó quieto con un tic en su ojo. Apretó los puños al ver como Petra emitía una pequeña risita. _"Hanji, algún día te matare. Si es que Irvin me deja... oh tal vez puedo decir que fue un accidente."_ Pensó Rivaille mientras trataba de ignorar a aquella científica.

—Buenos días sargenta Hanji —saludo Petra poniéndose de pie y mostrando aquel gesto de respeto que siempre se les hacía a los mayores.

—Amm, hola —dijo Hanji mientras le agitaba la mano a la chica en señal de saludo—. Tú eres… Petra ¿cierto?

—Si así es, mucho gusto —contesto feliz la chica.

—Igualmente, el comandante me hablo de ti. Esta feliz que por fin Rivaille haya encontrado novia, eso por lo menos le quitara la cara de malote que siempre se trae, eres valiente chica —comento divertida.

—… —Petra no respondió nada solo se quedó parada mientras palidecía. De repente los que alcanzaron a escuchar esto empezaron a murmuran entre ellos.

Rivaille al contrario de ella se atraganto con la comida. Tocio y se recuperó rápidamente para después pararse molesto_. "Contar hasta diez al demonio, está ya me harto _ pensó para sí mientras se dirigía a la pelirroja.

—Oye Rivaille, vamos cálmate solo… —la chica Zoe no termino de hablar ya que este la tomo de la cabellera y la arrastro hasta la salida—. Aghhh, me lastimas —fue lo único que agrego ella con lagrimales en sus ojos.

Todos en la sala se quedaron callados, no querían terminar así. Todos conocían a la perfección a aquel hombre. Al llegar a la puerta este la zafó de su agarre y la patio fuera del local.

—No me vengas a joder mientras como, ¿quieres? —agrego el mientras la dejaba tirada afuera.

Dio media vuelta y camino de vuelta a su mesa haciendo caso omiso a todos los presentes en la sala que lo miraban temerosos y curiosos. Observo que Petra seguía allí parada con una mueca en su cara. El solo chasqueo la lengua y se sentó nuevamente.

—Se nota que se lleva muy bien con la señorita Hanji —comento sarcásticamente la chica mientras lo miraba aun parada.

El no dijo nada, comió de nuevo ignorando a la chica. Ella solo suspiro e hizo lo mismo que aquel pelinegro. No se atrevió a hablar más, y mucho menos por lo que acaba de pasar. Ellos era más que obvio que ni llegaban a conocidos. Después de varios minutos termino al fin su alimento dejando de lado el café. Tomo los trastes y los deposito en el lavabo. Volvió a su lugar y pudo observar que el Sargento hacia lo mismo que ella. Llego de nuevo a su mesa y tomo la taza de café. En verdad a ella no le gustaban ese tipo de cosas, pero que más daba. Lo probó y al instante puso cara de asco, estaba bastante amargo.

—Se nota que apenas eres un mocosa —comento el mayor caminando a lado de ella—. Tómatelo, hoy hay muchas cosas por hacer y lo último que quiero es que te quedes dormida así que rápido. No es como si tuviera tu tiempo —ordeno.

—¿Hacer? Hoy pensaba tomar un descanso señor —se excusó la chica.

—¿Y crees que me importa? —indago con fastidio— Usted Petra no aguanta nada. Ya has perdido una clase y prometí reponerla así que vamos, antes de que sean las 7 —ordeno.

—Entiendo, entonces vamos —comento la chica. _"Ni que amar ni que nada, al demonio lo odio." _Pensó la chica asiendo pucheros.

—Tomate el café primero, no nos moveremos de aquí hasta que lo hagas —regaño como si estuviera tratando con algún niño pequeño.

Petra suspiro y tomo otro sorbo, así fue uno tras otro. Cada sorbo era acompañado con una mueca de asco. Después de lo que le pareció una eternidad vacío su taza por completo y sonrió satisfecha.

—Ya —comento con cara de alivio.

—Bien vayámonos, ya son las 6:30.

—Si señor —contesto con un poco más de energía.

…

Ya fuera de aquel lugar donde todos los miraban con cierto toque te asombro caminaron hasta llegar a los dormitorios de los más grandes. _"¿Qué hacemos aquí me pregunto yo? ¿No se supone que íbamos a el salón de estrategias?"_

—Este señor si me permite preguntar… ¿Qué hacemos aquí? —pregunto curiosa.

—¿No es obvio? —alzo un ceja—. A darte esas famosa "clase".

—Pero en ese caso. ¿No sería mejor en el salón designado para eso? —reclamo.

—Está ocupado Ral —se excusó.

—Ahh…

Recorrieron el lugar hasta que llegaron a una cabaña un poco apartada de las demás. No era tan grande pero parecía la habitación de alguien. _"Esto es tan raro" _arrugo la nariz la chica mientras veía como Rivaille abría la puerta invitándola a entrar. Ella por instinto retrocedió un poco indecisa. En verdad que apenas era una chiquilla. El pelinegro sobo sus sienes y en un arrebato jalo a Petra del brazo metiéndola a la fuerza a dicho lugar. "_Mierda, de aquí no salgo virgen. ¿Qué demonios pienso? Judith tiene la culpa de esto"_ pensó mientras se dejaba llevar.

Ya dentro los dos, el mayor cerró la puerta un poco molesto y se quejó.

—No se te ocurra tocar, desordenar o ensuciar algo o te juro por todas las santidades que te saco a patadas de aquí, literalmente —explico Rivaille seriamente.

Petra asintió con miedo y observo alrededor. La cabaña en si era algo así como una oficina… diviso dos puertas. _"¿Esta será su estancia?"_

—Exactamente, ¿dónde estamos? —pregunto curiosa.

—Se podría decir que esta es mi habitación, ahora calla y siéntate allí —señalo una silla cerca del escritorio que estaba ubicado en medio del lugar.

Ella asintió y camino observando más a fondo el lugar. Sin lugar a dudas todo estaba pulcro y reluciente. Todo en orden. Había libreros acomodados en las paredes, varios cajones, entre otras cosas, y todo se veía tan en su lugar. Sin lugar a dudas sentía que una de dos: alguien limpiaba o el tipo era un loco aficionado al orden y aseo. Se sentó en la silla y bostezo.

—Oye, mocosa —llamo el soldado.

—¿Qué sucede, señor? —contesto de mala gana al oír de nuevo ese seudónimo.

—Atrapa eso —advirtió mientras le lanzaba un libro, pero ella no hizo nada ante tan repentino ataque y recibió el golpe en la mera frente—. ¡Kyaaa!, pero que demonios le pasa... —callo al darse cuenta de su error.

—Yo te advertí, así que cierra esa boca tan grande que tienes —hablo molesto mientras caminaba hasta el escritorio.

El pelinegro al llegar se acomodó en su silla y subió los pies a la mesa para estar más cómodo. _"Sigo insistiendo, como demonios puede ser la esperanza de la humanidad" _pensó la chica mientras rodaba los ojos molesta y recogía aquel libro.

—¿Este libro como para qué? —pregunto sin pena alguna, ya estaba bastante molesta para guardar un poco de miedo.

—Vaya, en verdad no te enseñaron para que sirve un libro. Déjame aclarar tu duda, sirven para leer —comento burlonamente.

—Oh, gracias Sargento el suspenso me estaba matando —comento sarcásticamente, ella podía jugar igual.

—Bien, léelo entonces. Ahora que está hecho vete de aquí —ordeno.

—¿Pero… ni siquiera me enseño algo? —hizo ademanes.

—El libro lo hará por mí, no te preocupes. Yo igual lo leí así que supongo que servirá de algo. Ahora, largo —señalo a la puerta.

—Gracias… supongo —comento mientras caminaba a la salida.

—Oye, Petra —llamo.

—¿Si señor? —comento mientras rechinaba los dientes.

—Lo siento… por lo de ayer. En verdad perdóname por lo que te he hecho hasta ahora —se disculpó, lo cual dejo perpleja a la chica, estaba a punto de decir algo cuando el continuo hablando—. Ahora largo, oh y tráeme un café.

—C-claro señor —comento saliendo de la habitación enojada.

"_Primero se disculpa, luego me pide un café. ¿Quién se cree? Si esto sigue así prefiero volver a casa y que mi padre me case con quien quiera."_

_Continuara_

* * *

Eso es todo por ahora.

Necesito descansar ahora mismo.

Cama ¿Dónde estás?

Necesito llorar un poco más. Ay Petra, Auruo, Gin y Gunter yo los amaba u_u

¿Reviews?, anden no sean malos.

Esas cosas son como droga para mí.

Nahh mentira, otra cosa. Comenten cual fue su reacción del capítulo 21, en verdad quiero saber cómo se la pasaron ustedes. Sin más que decir.

Nos leemos luego.


	7. Capitulo 7: Estupidez

**Pareja: **RivaillexPetra

**Notas de la autora: **Bueno heme aquí. En verdad me alegre bastante al ver el incremento de Reviews en la última semana.¡Wow! 56 con solo 6 capítulos. En verdad, no pensé llegar a tantos. A lo menos creía que una personas seguirían este fic pero… joder 20… 20 lo siguen y 13 lo tienen en favoritos *u*

Es un logro para mí. Sí que sí. Y eso que solo llevo un mes en Fanfiction. Pensaba que a nadie le gustarían mis fics, pero me equivoque. Gracias :'3

_Prometo no defraudarles. Ahora quiero agradecer a:_

Ella-Ia, Go men123, Konan-Roya2, Mirely Houndoom, Mx9-chan, SugarSkull, TheBlackNoire, Wings of Lightning, elizabeth .intheskywith .diamond, kyosha012, melisa. contador, twinipuu, veruna .sntn, x .xlovelygirl, xhyllemitta, nangaro, Acm1pt, jlea2001, FaceInTheAnonima, Kyosha, anónimo, Fer, sasadn, Guest, Hana, Andrea, Arlette Cross, Laura Angelica R y maritaxh .gomezpalacios1.

Muchas gracias por comentar, por seguir la historia y por agregar a favoritos. En verdad de todo corazón se los agradezco.

Si si… también faltas tú **Izumi xdd **en especial a ti te agradezco. Tú fuiste el primero en comentar, en seguir y agregar a favoritos, nunca lo olvidare gracias a ti el fic ha crecido, me animaste mucho a seguir además de que me ayudaste a que más gente leyera la historia. Este fic en especial va dedicado para ti. Muchas gracias. Es bonito encontrar a gente que le guste el Rivetra. (Nosotros escribíamos sobre ellos antes que estuviese de moda, bueno no xD)

**Notas acerca del fic:** Bueno como ya les he dicho a varios a través de un PM este fic nunca de los nuncas pensaría en dejarlo inconcluso así que no se me espanten. Tienen suerte de que sea bastante obsesionada en no dejar algo inconcluso.

Pienso que el fic constara con alrededor de unos 30 o 35 capítulos. Aparte como ya les conté a algunas, tendrá dos finales: uno oficial y otro alterno. También pienso hacer un Lemon (o varios). Oh sí, todos tenemos ese lado pervertido, a mí no me mienten aun así pienso poner la advertencia para los que siguen siendo… "inocentes" (lo cual dudo)

Para concluir, intentare mejorar mi ortografía, aparte de la redacción. He estudiado mucha expresión escrita. Incluso llevo una materia sobre ello en el IPN pero… mi maestra es un asco, así que yo solita estudio. En verdad, a mí me gusta hacer cosas de calidad y hacerlas bien. Todo por los lectores y lectoras. Muchas gracias. Ojala que lo disfruten.

_*Los comentarios entre comillas (" ") son pensamientos de los personajes._

_*Respondo los Reviews anónimos al final del capítulo._

* * *

_**Capítulo 7: Estupidez**_

Ya ni el mismo se reconocía al haber dicho tal idiotez, en verdad. Pero que más esperaba, trato toda la mañana decir un simple: "Lo siento" y termino diciéndole una estupidez sin sentido.

En verdad que era malo en las disculpas, tanto era así que jamás se disculpaba. A veces se maldecía así mismo por ser tan impulsivo, pero para ser sinceros, el sintió un poco de remordimiento al ser tan duro con ella, no es como si le hubiera hecho la peor cosa del mundo, pero el siempre creyó en la disciplina a base de golpes, de todas formas así lo trataron a el de pequeño, malditos traumas de la infancia. Y a decir verdad la mayor razón por la cual quería pedirle perdón era por lo de su madre. Era una chica después de todo y el no solía ser tan altanero con las mujeres, no señor jamás. Hanji no valía, ella no era mujer era un insecto raro a sus ojos, bueno no tanto pero en verdad esa mujer estaba un tanto loca.

Se puso bastante nervioso, tanto que tuvo que decir que le trajese un café. ¿Vaya estupidez? Ojala que la mocosa no se hubiera dado cuenta.

Chasqueo la lengua y se paró de su asiento mientras caminaba al sillón de alado. De un salto se acostó, no es que estuviese cansado solo que ya era demasiada estupidez suya por hoy, su cerebro estaba seco, por esa misma razón no solía vincularse demasiado con las mujeres, no era bueno para ese tipo de cosas. Invitarle de comer fue la única bobería que se le ocurrió como compensación, después de todo ella no era tan inútil. Aunque Irvin reconoció que aquellos informes estaban bien hechos le dijo que él no los había elaborado, puesto a que la letra no se parecía en nada a la suya. Pero que más daba, ¿los entrego no?

Cerró los ojos y suspiro… pronto sin percatarse se quedó totalmente dormido.

…

—Sargento, oiga Sargento… —escucho de repente el pelinegro entre sueños.

No dio importancia y siguió perdido un momento más, no fue hasta que sintió que lo movían, molesto se dio la vuelta para ignorar a quien quiera que lo estuviera molestando.

—Vamos… le traigo su… —se tapó los oídos para no escuchar más, ¿no podía dormir un poco más?

—Vete —respondió con voz ronca.

—Pero Sargento… el entrenamiento… —ignoro la voz totalmente.

Sintió que lo sacudían bruscamente, instintivamente soltó un codazo, mala idea inmediatamente después de esto sintió un líquido caliente caer sobre él y la queja de ese alguien que le intentaba despertar. Abrió los ojos _"carajo"_ pensó mientras se sentaba y trataba de no quejarse al sentir su piel hervir.

—¿Pero qué mierda te pasa…? —no termino su pregunta al ver lo que había hecho. En verdad hoy había sido muy torpe.

Vio a la chica de cabello marrón en el suelo cubriéndose la cara. Al parecer sí que le había dado fuerte. Pero ella tenía la culpa, ¿cierto? Rápidamente ignoro su propio dolor y se hinco para atender a la joven.

—Hey, perdón. ¿Te encuentras bien? —pregunto.

—A todo dar. No sabe lo bonito que se siente que le peguen a uno —dijo con voz seca y entrecortada mientras seguía tapándose la cara.

Rivaille rodo los ojos, odiaba que lo tratasen con sarcasmo. Pero capto algo, de las manos de la chica escurría sangre. _"Mierda, mi piso. Lo acaba de lavar, estaba impecable… ah si la chica."_ Pensó mientras se paraba e iba a su escrito por un pañuelo, después volvió y se agacho nuevamente frente a ella.

—Déjame ver —ordeno mientras tomaba las muñecas de Petra y las retiraba de su nariz.

Tomo su mentón y la obligo a subir su cabeza. Observo un poco, no era nada grave… bueno si… bueno a quien engañaba, al parecer le había roto la nariz. _"Rivaille eres todo un imbécil, creo que tendré que aprender a medir mis fuerzas" _se auto regaño mientras tomaba el pañuelo y se disponía a limpiar el área afectada.

—Yo puedo sola, gracias —hablo secamente mientras le quitaba el trapo de las manos. El solo la miro tajantemente.

—Me sorprende que no estés llorando. Parece ser que te rompí el tabique de la nariz —comento mientras la seguía viendo.

—No soy tan débil como usted cree —comento con honradez.

—Da igual, quítate eso, tendré que acomodarlo —se acercó a la chica.

—¿Qué…? —comento con voz temblorosa.

—Que necesito reparar tu nariz. ¿Es tan difícil de entender? ¿O es que acaso te da miedo? —el pelinegro comento con tono divertido.

—C-claro que no… me siento bien, no necesito nada. Yo me voy, lamento haberlo molestado —dijo Petra mientras se paraba he intentaba irse.

—Nada de eso —el cabo la jalo hasta sentarla en el sillón. Agradecía que por lo menos a su preciado sillón no le hubiera caído café.

La chica se quejó pero no dijo nada, inmediatamente después el azabache se sentó a su lado y la obligo a acostarse en sus pies.

—Pero que… —comento sorprendida la muchacha.

—Cállate —ordenó.

No quería que le manchase de sangre, claro que no, por eso opto en ponerla boca arriba. Cuidadosamente acerco su mano hacia su nariz y la socorrió.

—¿Lista? —pregunto, como si eso sirviera de algo.

Ella asintió y tomo fuertemente la muñeca de su superior. _"¿Qué mierda se cree que es para…? Ya, mejor me callo en primer lugar fui yo quien la golpeo"_ pensó mientras suspiraba. Definitivamente eso le iba a doler más a el que a ella, mentira, ella sufriría más… pero ¿qué había con su pulcro uniforme recién lavado? Ahora estaba todo sucio, que desgracia. En fin, dejo las quejas y la dejo ser, respiro pesadamente y de un rápido movimiento… "crack" se oyó su nariz tronar. En verdad, estaba sorprendido que al darle tremendo golpe no llorara, pero después de eso se daba el gusto, ahora ella gemía de dolor mientras apretaba su muñeca. El solo se limitó a apretar sus dientes, carajo esa chica tenía mucha fuerza. Inmediatamente después Petra se reincorporo tomando su nariz mientras sollozaba del dolor y después abrazo fuertemente a su mayor, en verdad que le había dolido hasta el alma.

—Joder, ten el pañuelo me vas a ensuciar de sangre mocosa —le extendió el objeto y esta lo tomo en silencio mientras seguía abrasándolo.

El sargento se exalto un poco por tal acto pero prefirió no decir nada y la dejo lamentarse en su hombro, que más daba. Pero que estúpido había sido el día de hoy, le había costado mucho… no, no se refería a la chica si es lo que piensan él estaba más preocupado por su piso, oh lo había lavado esa mañana y ahora estaba completamente sucio de café y sangre. También su uniforme, rayos, su reluciente uniforme ahora estaba pegajoso por aquella mierda de café, y váyase a saber si aquella mocosa del demonio había ensuciado su chaqueta de sangre. Cuando por fin se percató que la chica logro calmarse un poco suspiro con pesadez y se dispuso a hablar.

—Ya mierda, deja de llorar. No es como si fuera la cosa más horrible del mundo, después de todo uno sufre más en las expediciones así que… no seas tan exagerada —comento molesto.

—Pero… yo no le hice nada y me golpeo —se quejó mientras lloraba.

—Pegarse, ser golpeada ¿Cuál es la diferencia? —se excusó.

Ella no dijo nada y siguió quejándose. Pronto este momento tan hartante para él se vio interrumpido con la intromisión de alguien en la habitación. Claro tenia que ser Hanji.

—¡Oye enano! cuando piensas… —termino lo que iba decir al ver a Petra abrazando al sargento—. ¿Problemas de pareja? —inquirió burlonamente.

Sin embargo Petra estaba más concentrada en el dolor palpitante de su nariz y dejo a Zoe de lado, pero el sargento en cambio reacciono de manera violenta.

—¿Cuántas malditas veces te tengo que decir que toques antes de entrar? —pregunto molesto.

—Yo que sé. Dime ¿Qué le hiciste? Por eso precisamente no tienes novias… aparte de estar enano y no poder encontrar a alguien más pequeño que tu… —fue interrumpida.

—Hanji, hazme un favor y vete directo a la mierda —insulto mientras trataba de lo aventar lejos a Petra y pararse a sacar a la científica de allí.

—Jajajaja eso haré después de avisarte que son las 7:20 y el sargentillo aun no llega a atender a los novatos. Pero veo que estas ocupado en asuntos "amorosos" —agrego con una sonrisa.

—Solo… lárgate. En un momento estaré allí, y Zoe por favor déjate de tus estupideces —advirtió.

—Si si que va —la pelirroja cerró la puerta alegremente y desapareció de la escena.

"_Ya he perdido mucho tiempo aquí"_ pensó molesto.

—Petra —hablo delicadamente—. ¿Quisieras soltarme de una maldita vez? —después de todo él no era alguien paciente.

La chica aflojo el agarre y se paró lentamente. _"Tanto por un simple golpe" _comento para si el azabache mientras observaba a la chica reincorporarse.

—¿Ya te sientes mejor? ¿O quieres que te de un paletita cual chiquilla que eres? —pregunto sarcásticamente.

—P-perdone, yo solo quería despertarlo. Lamento lo estúpida que he sido al querer ayudarle. Me retracto, no lo hare jamás, por mi puede quedarse dormido todo lo que quiera, después de todo usted es el jefe aquí —dijo Petra un tanto furiosa.

Rivaille suavizo sus facciones de inmediato _"vaya, creo que vamos a lo mismo de nuevo". _Se paró del sillón y se acercó a la chica que aún tenía la cabeza baja.

—Vamos Petra —empezó hablar un tanto tranquilo—. No fue mi intención lo juro. Mira sé que he sido un idiota hasta ahora, pero hay que admitir que tu igual lo has sido… —hablo. _"Insisto soy malo en las disculpas."_

—No se disculpe, hoy mismo me voy de aquí, creo que tiene razón son una inútil débil. No seré de ayuda para las Fuerzas de Reconocimiento —se culpó la chica.

"_¿Y ahora que mierda le pasa?"_ Para ser honestos un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo cuando ella dijo que se marcharía. No dijo nada solo se limitó a mirarla mientras salía de su cuarto. _"Que va, que haga lo que quiera me importa un bledo. Aunque, si lo ponemos así, ¿ahora quien hará mi papeleo?"_

Suspiro derrotado. Tomo una ducha rápida y se cambió de uniforme. Alabado sean los repuestos. Claro que sí, él era muy anticipativo. Pero se maldijo, que estúpida mañana, tendría que lavan su uniforme lleno de café, lágrimas y sangre, y limpiar nuevamente su sagrado piso.

Continuara

* * *

Bueno es todo por ahora, en verdad tenía ganas de escribir la situación de Petra pero me ha entrado una flojera. El lunes actualizare, de todas formas no tengo clases por día festivo (los que vivan en México saben a lo que me refiero. ¡Ajua!)

…

_Respuestas de los Reviews (solo anónimos):_

**Acm1pt:** 2 veces, vaya que bonito. Gracias por leer el fic espero que te guste este capítulo que escribí en uno de mis delirios.

**Hana: **Me contra super emociona que te guste. En verdad, gracias por comentar, y por leer de igual manera. Yo igual amo a esta pareja. Aunque Petra ya murió u_u (se va a llorar a una esquina)

**Fer: **Pues shi u_u La depresión, te dan ganas de cortarte las venas, nah mentira yo no soy así. Solo me atraganto de chocolates. Gracias por comentar, tú muy bien. Hasta el lunes.

**Andrea: **Hay que padre, es muy bonito que te esté gustando. Intento tener la personalidad del sargento pero a veces se me van una que otras cosillas. Gracias por comentar.

**Arlette Cross: **Tú tranquila, que momentos románticos habrá ;) Solo espera un tanto más. Gracias por molestarte en comentar, espero que te guste el capítulo.

**Laura Angelica R: **¿Cancún?, que bonito. Yo vivo en el DF xD Ah en fin no te preocupes, yo lo seguiré aunque me cueste la vida.

…

Pues creo que es todo, ¿alguien ha leído la manga 49? Está muy buena *¬* Alabados seas Isayama. Aunque si lo conociera lo único que le diría seria: "¿Por qué carajos mataste al equipo de Rivaille?" Oh si… olvidaba. ¿Alguien ya ha visto el doblaje al castellano de Shingeki? No es muy bueno, pero por lo menos lo intentan, alabados seas Monterrey. Si alguien gusta verlo está en ANIMEID y se hace llamar: "El Ataque de los Titanes (ACAMID)" apenas van en el capítulo 3, en verdad no digo que este buenísimo, pero a mí me gusto. :'3

Hasta el Lunes mis queridos lectores.

¿Acaso me merezco algún Review? :D

Hoy es día sagrado recuérdenlo :'3

Ya casi se termina la segunda temporada, ¿Qué triste? Aun así tengo el manga D':


	8. Capítulo 8: No seas tan cruel

**Pareja: **Rivaille x Petra

**Notas de la autora: **Festividades mexicanas. Yo las odio. Preferí ir al monumento a la revolución a protestar. Es por ello que tarde un poco en subir el fic. ¿Me perdonan? Jajajajaja. En fin, gracias por leer. Se los agradezco mucho.

Mmmh, algo más que agregar. Algo importante, supongo que nada más que eso. Espero que les guste. Por alguna razón escribí el fic mientras escuchaba "Prófugos" de Soda Stereo y le puse el título que lleva el coro al capítulo. No se confundan la canción nada que ver con el fic. Pero bueno, a más tardar espero actualizar el sábado. Al fin han acabado mis evaluaciones, me siento libre de nuevo. ¡Wii!

Sin más que agregar espero que lo disfruten. Decidí empezar a hacer mis fics un poco más largos. Generalmente los hago de unas 2, 000 palabras, pero bueno intentare hacerlos más extensos. Me quitare la hueva.

Rápidamente un agradecimiento a **kyosha012** por hacerme ver los errores en el fic pasado. Prometo mejorar. ;D

**Notas sobre el fic: **Pues verán, yo aunque suela ser al extremo estúpida y ponga una que otra tontería para hacerles reír, tengo que admitir que también me gusta ponerle intriga y tragedia a la historias. Por ello (ya lo tenía pensado desde que saque el primer capítulo) desde hoy empieza la parte conmovedora de la historia. En pocos palabras, los y las llevare al pasado de Petra, y así sabrán del porqué de su actitud en el fic. Y así soy yo, los dejo con la curiosidad. De esa forma enganchas a alguien en un fic ;)

_*Los comentarios entre comillas son pensamientos de los personajes._

_*Respondo los Reviews anónimos al final del capítulo._

* * *

_**Capítulo 8: No seas tan cruel**_

Ella solo quería quedar bien al fin con él. Estaba decidida. Iba a aclarar todo después de darle el café que él le había pedido. Pero… las cosas no resultaron como pensaba. En primer lugar al entrar Rivaille estaba dormido, en segunda el entrenamiento iba a empezar. Debía apurarse si quería hacer las paces con él. Estaba dispuesta, lo pensó mientras caminaba de regreso. Intento despertarlo con el café aun en mano, pero este le hizo el menor caso. Acerco su cabeza para que la escuchara mejor mientras le movía más bruscamente. Lo único que recibió fue un fuerte codazo en la cara. Esto hizo que soltase el café encima de su superior y que ella cayera por inercia al suelo.

"_Vamos Petra, no llores" _se dijo a ella misma mientras se daba cuenta que su nariz sangraba y punzadas de dolor retumbaban en su cabeza.

—¿Pero qué mierda te pasa…? —escucho decir al sargento enojado, al parecer tirarle el café accidentalmente sirvió para levantarlo.

"_Vamos Petra no llores, estoy segura que no fue su intención pegarte_" se siguió dando ánimos mientras mordía su labio para no soltarse en llanto.

—Hey, perdón. ¿Te encuentras bien? —escucho que le preguntaba preocupado.

—A todo dar. No sabe lo bonito que se siente que le peguen a uno —comento sarcásticamente, no es que se hubiera enojado, solo que era obvio que no lo estaba.

Él bufo y le pidió ver el golpe. Le quito las manos de la cara y la observo con dolor. _"Bueno al menos no lo hizo adrede" _comento para sí. Todo partió bien, hasta que el menciono que tenía que recomponer su nariz… se exalto. No, no quería, esta vez sí que lloraría. No quería parecer débil frente su mayor. Ella era muy orgullosa, demasiado. Intento escapar, pero su compañero la obligo a quedarse y la posiciono boca arriba. No es que le molestase, de hecho, así se sentía más segura. Tomo fuertemente la muñeca del sargento cuando este estaba a punto de hacer la maniobra, tenía la esperanza de que al menos así no gritaría como si la estuviesen matando. 'Crack' oyó su nariz crujir, y una fuerte descarga de agonía la sacudió de pies a cabeza. Apretó los dientes para no gritar y sujeto fuertemente la muñeca de su superior. _"N-no llorare…se lo prometí"_ sin embargo, todo fue en vano ya que al no soportar estar así tanto tiempo opto por sentarse para tomar una bocanada de aire. Al instante empezó a gimotear, desesperada busco consuelo. Recordaba que de pequeña su mama la solía esconder entre sus brazos para no verla sollozar. A su madre no le gustaba verla llorar, era por ello que cuando ella murió Petra no se permitió derramar lágrimas frente a los demás. Sin opciones, tomo al pelinegro y lo abrazo. Si iba a llorar por lo menos que no la viese. Lloro a más no poder, era la primera vez desde hace años que no lo hacía. Por lo cual sollozo cual infante. De su nariz salía sangre aun, el sargento la maldijo y le extendió el pañuelo para que no lo ensuciase. Por un momento se perdió y se acurruco en los brazos de su mayor. Verdaderamente no le importo si a este le gustaba o no. Costumbres serán costumbres. Estuvo así por mucho tiempo, oyó entrar a alguien pero lo dejo de lado. Escucho gritar al sargento enojado pero no le importo. ¿Acaso se estaba desahogando? Recordó cuando su padre le dijo que uno no podía guardarse un sentimiento por mucho tiempo, ella sin embargo, guardaba demasiados, se creía una inútil, una débil desde que su madre murió, no obstante decidió esconder sus emociones para sí. Pero, ¿por qué se desahogaba con su sargento? Quién sabe.

Todo esto termino cuando el azabache le ordeno que se separara de él de una buena vez. Ella al instante obedeció y se reincorporo aun con lágrimas en los ojos.

—P-perdone, yo solo quería despertarlo. Lamento lo estúpida que he sido al querer ayudarle. Me retracto, no lo hare jamás, por mi puede quedarse dormido todo lo que quiera, después de todo usted es el jefe aquí —comento, hace tanto que no se comportaba como una niña, lo único que quería era un "lo siento" y un abrazo o por lo menos una palmadita. Pero ella sabía que eso no pasaría.

—Vamos Petra —comento suavemente Rivaille—. No fue mi intención lo juro. Mira sé que he sido un idiota hasta ahora, pero hay que admitir que tú igual lo has sido… —eso en verdad le dolió, odiaba ponerse así de frágil, antes que continuase hablo sin pensar.

—No se disculpe, hoy mismo me voy de aquí, creo que tiene razón son una inútil débil. No seré de ayuda para las Fuerzas de Reconocimiento —argumento estúpidamente mientras salía corriendo de allí, no espero respuesta de su superior.

Corrió a su habitación con el pañuelo en su nariz. Se sentía expuesta por primera vez desde hace mucho, las heridas emocionales se suelen abrir cuando uno menos se los espera. Pero, ¿por qué precisamente con su superior? Accidentalmente choco con alguien. Su compañero Erd Gin. Este la miro preocupado.

—Dios Petra. ¿Qué te paso? —inquirió mientras se le acercaba con cautela.

—Y-yo me t-tropecé, solo eso… —comento temblorosamente.

—¿Y por qué habrías de llorar por ello? Sabes que no me puedes engañar yo sé cuándo mientes. Así que por favor cuéntame —suplico.

—P-pues el sargento me rompió la nariz… y lloro porque soy débil —contesto mientras se echaba a lloriquear nuevamente.

Erd no dijo nada y solamente la atrajo hacia sí mientras la acurrucaba en sus brazos. Así estuvieron hasta que alguien los interrumpió.

—Ustedes dos dejen sus cursilerías para después. Hay entrenamiento ¿lo recuerdan? —chasqueo la lengua un muy enojado Rivaille.

Erd separo a Petra delicadamente de si y se posiciono frente a su superior.

—Usted debería estar avergonzado. Golpear a una mujer es de patanes —reclamo desafiante el chico alto.

—Ah… ¿yo golpear a una mujer?… si hablas de Hanji ella no vale, así nos llevamos —comento secamente el cabo mientras miraba serio al chico.

—Estoy hablando de Petra señor —aclaro Erd mas enojado.

—Fue su culpa y pobre de ti si me vuelves a hablar así mocoso —advirtió mientras se retiraba lentamente—. Ral no quiero que me salgas con tus estupideces de "es que estoy cansada para asistir al entrenamiento" —imito la voz de la chica—. Amenos que hayas ido enserio con lo de largarte de aquí, si ese fuese el caso supondré que no asistirás más a los entrenamientos—finalizo y se perdió del lugar.

Petra se quedó inmóvil. _"Irme... ciertamente le haría un favor al desaparecer de aquí"._

—Petra, ¿lo que dijo el sargento es verdad? —Gin se acercó asombrado a su compañera.

—T-tal vez. N-no me lo tomes a mal Erd pero creo que cometí un error al unirme aquí en primer lugar. Soy débil, siempre lo seré… unirme aquí no cambiara nada…

—¡No! —grito harto de que ella se afligiera—. No es así Petra, si es por lo de tu madre estas equivocada aquello no fue tu culpa, siendo fuerte o no hubiera ocurrido lo mismo. Así que por favor te lo ruego no te vayas, ¿no este era tu sueño? —la miro con empatía.

—Y-yo tengo miedo Erd —volvió a llorar—. Solo quiero irme a casa, fue una estupidez entrar aquí —se excusó.

* * *

Uno se pondrá a pensar del porqué de la actitud tan cambiante de nuestra protagonista. Así que dejemos de lado un poco las charlas que ustedes no entenderán y adentrémonos un poco al pasado de nuestra amada Petra.

**Año 837**

Era un día normal para todo el mundo. El cielo despejado, las mariposas revoloteando por allí y los niños jugando felizmente. Días como esos ayudaban mucho a la gente a olvidar que eran parte del ganado. La familia Ral paseaba despreocupada por el parque con su hija de apenas 7 años. Hoy era el aniversario número 15 de la pareja por lo cual decidieron salir a festejar. Todo era alegría ese día. La pequeña Petra corría inocentemente detrás de una alevilla mientras sus padres caminaban comentando cosas de la vida. Pasaron toda la tarde paseando fuera, yendo a lugares de interés, el día concluyo con la visita a un restaurante. El clan al terminar sus alimentos pagaron la cuenta y salieron satisfechos del lugar. Eran alrededor de las 7:20 pm, todavía no oscurecía pero los comerciantes se empezaban a retirar, de igual manera todos volvían a sus casas debido a que al caer el anochecer las calles se quedaban en penumbra y lo bandidos asechaban.

—Mami —llamo tímidamente Petra.

—¿Qué pasa querida? —dijo su madre con una sonrisa angelical.

—Tengo sueño, ¿puedes cargarme? —pregunto tiernamente.

—Petra ya hablamos de eso, mami no puede cargarte por ahora —comento su padre dulcemente.

—Siii pero…

—Vamos, ya casi llegamos —comento su madre mientras le acariciaba el pelo dulcemente.

—E-está bien —accedió la infante mientras se tallaba los ojos.

Caminaron un poco. Ella solía ir siempre delante de sus padres, por lo que no se dio cuenta que estos se detuvieron a ayudar a una anciana. Con sueño la chica camino sin rumbo alguno, en verdad que estaba cansada. Bostezo y miro una linda catarina que volaba.

—Jejejeje… catarinita ven aquí —hablo la chica mientras corría atrás de esta.

Después de cierto tiempo cayo torpemente al suelo. Se sentó en el suelo mientras lloraba para llamar la atención, después de todo niños serán niños. Se tallo los ojos después de un rato y observo a su alrededor.

—¿Mamá? ¿Papá? —llamo la chiquilla espantada.

…

—Efren… ¿Dónde está Petra? —pregunto una madre muy preocupada a su esposo.

—Ah… yo le dije que esperara, ha de estar por aquí. ¡Oye Petra! ¡Nos vamos! —grito el padre de chica un poco alarmado.

—¿En serio? Yo no la veo —cuestión la mujer un poco preocupada.

—Vamos, tranquila… ha de estar… por algún lado —comento nervioso el hombre.

Pasaron alrededor de 5 minutos y no hallaron rastro de su hija. Supongamos que todos han sentido ese miedo cuando pierden algo, así que no hace faltan explicaciones para hacerles saber cómo estos padres se sentían.

—Vamos Nora. Debe ser una broma ¿cómo pudimos perderle? —hablo en hombre con angustia.

—Es tu culpa. Tu deberías haberla cuidado —se quejó la mujer.

—Rayos. Ya va a oscurecer —comento preocupado.

—¿En verdad? Yo pensaba que apenas estaba amaneciendo —agrego sarcásticamente la mujer.

—Ya vamos, fue culpa de los dos.

—Me da igual eso. Solo quiero encontrar a mi hija —comento desesperada la mujer.

—Pues separémonos, nos vemos aquí en 20 minutos. ¿Entendido? —organizo el hombre.

—Entiendo —he inmediatamente la madre partió con un gran temor en su corazón.

…

Petra caminaba mientras lloraba, estaba totalmente desorientada. 'Miedo' es lo que todos sentimos alguna vez cuando de niños nos llegamos a dar un susto así, por lo cual la tarea de explicar cómo se sentía Petra ya es inútil. Pasaron los minutos y ya casi daban las 8:30. El sol se comenzaba a esconder y la chiquilla no sabía qué hacer. La noche poco a poco llegaba. Las personas son crueles y desinteresadas, por lo cual nadie se atrevió a ayudar a la pequeña criatura.

—¡Petra! ¡Dios estas bien! —la pequeña cría volteo su vista de dónde provino el ruido. Solo sintió que su madre la tomaba en brazos y la abrazaba.

—¡Mami!... ¿no que no me podías cargar? ¿No le hará daño a mi hermanito? —comento inocentemente la chica.

—Me diste un susto hija —fue lo único que dijo la mujer—. Regresemos ya ha oscurecido, tu padre nos está esperando.

—E-está bien —tartamudeo la chica mientras limpiaba algunas lágrimas.

—No llores Petra. Sonríe, una sonrisa lo cura todo —dijo la mujer mientras bajaba a su hija y juntas se iban caminando de la mano.

…

Dos hombres caminaban por las frías calles cuando cayó la noche. Estos dos pertenecían a una pandilla muy conocida de matones de los barrios bajos. Uno era más joven que el otro pero diferenciaban mucho en cuanto a estatura.

—Entonces, ¿para pasar el ritual de iniciación tengo que robar o matar a alguien? Vaya estupidez, intentare ser más original, su maldito reto es una mierda —comento el novato un tanto confiado.

—Eres un crió apenas, tu que sabes… —dijo el otro, él había sido enviado como testigo para confirmar que aquel mocoso cumpliera con la tarea.

—Crió o no tú eres más bajo que yo —callo al instante cuando observo la mirada aterradora de su compañero—. Bien solo hay que esperar a que alguien pase —comento el nuevo mientras se recargaba en la pared como si nada.

—Como quieras, tú eres el idiota aquí de todas formas.

…

—Vamos Petra apresúrate, caminar por aquí de noche es peligroso —comento nerviosa su madre.

—S-si mami.

La mujer temblaba de pies a cabeza, el atardecer llego a su fin dándole a si la bienvenida a la tétrica noche. Ella sabía a la perfección que aquel distrito no era el más seguro de todos. De hecho en las noches siempre salían hombres que les divertía matar personas. Camino nerviosa, solo rogaba por no encontrarse con alguno de ellos…

—Pero que tenemos aquí. ¿A dónde vas preciosa? —se oyó una voz cerca.

La mujer palideció y volteo la vista hacia dónde provino el llamado. Instintivamente poso a su pequeña detrás de ella en señal de protección. Intento parecer firme y mantuvo la calma.

—Hey vamos no te haré daño. Supongo que ya te sabes la rutina ¿no? —pregunto amenazante el hombre que se acercaba con una pistola en mano.

—Lo siento. Pero no tengo nada de valor. Así que le ruego dejarme ir —comento calmadamente la mujer.

—Mmmh me temo que no puedo. Dime, aquella mocosa que escondes detrás de ti, supongo que es tu hija. No creo que quieras que le haga algo a ella así que dame algo, o la chiquilla se muere —amenazo el hombre.

—En verdad, no tengo nada de valor. Nada, así que no le haga daño —rogó la mujer.

—Pfff como quiera, así que juguemos un juego, ¿oye pequeña te gustan los juegos? —el hombre se acercó a Petra esperando que le respondiese.

—S-si —contesto la chica mientras jalaba a su madre del vestido.

—Eso es perfecto. Juguemos a algo que me gusta llamar: "valor sentimental". Dime ¿a quién quieres más?, ¿a tu mami o a tu papi? —respondió como si fuera la mejor persona del mundo.

—A los d-dos —respondió inmediatamente.

—Oh que genial. Dime, si me llevo a uno no te importara. ¿Cierto?

—¡Basta! —grito Nora.

—¡Cierra la jodida boca! —grito el bandido mientras le propinaba una patada a la mujer, esta cayó al suelo dejando a su hija expuesta.

Petra lloro, tenía miedo. Sus rodillas comenzaron a temblar. Su madre levanto la cabeza y le dedico una sonrisa.

—Mocosa deja de llorar y contesta —ordeno.

—S-si me importaría —contesto la pobre Petra intentando de no llorar más, aunque fuera pequeña parecía entender la situación, si ella no contestaba, su mamá seria golpeada.

—Oh felicidades, has ganado el juego —concluyo el hombre mientras jalaba a la mujer que estaba en el suelo—. Como te importa tanto, me llevare a tu madre, ¿te parece?

—N-no. U-usted es un hombre m-malo, solamente la va a lastimar —comento la pequeña mientras lagrimas caían por sus ojos.

—Vamos, no te asustes, solo le daré el regalo que tú te ganaste —sonrió el asaltante—. Mujer párate o en este momento le vuelo la cabeza a tu pequeña —ordeno mientras sonreía.

Nora se reincorporo con algo de dolor y observo con odio a aquel hombre.

—Dime mocosa. ¿Quieres ayudar a tu madre a recibir un premio mejor? —pregunto a Petra de nuevo.

—S-si… —dijo en susurro, un niño no tiene que pasar por algo así.

—Bien, lastima. Solo los fuertes pueden proteger lo que quieren. ¿Tú eres fuerte peque? —interrogo curioso.

—¡Lo soy! —alzo un poco la voz la chica.

—¿En serio?... ¡Buuh! —la chica se apartó asustada y corrió detrás de su madre—. Jajaja vez, perdón, pero haz perdido la oportunidad, me temo que te quedas con el primer premio.

—Por favor. ¿Por qué nos hace esto? ¿Qué gana con hacerlo? Déjenos ir se lo ruego —imploro la madre.

—Lo siento es usted o soy yo —respondió alegremente.

—Por lo menos, que ella no vea. Por favor déjela ir a ella —imploro.

—Mmmh, sería una tragedia que no le perdonase la vida a tan vil mocosa. Pero, usted por otro lado vale por dos. Oh me dirá que la panza es de adorno jajajaja.

La mujer derrotada se puso a llorar. Sabía que si gritaba por ayuda seria el fin de las dos. Sabía que aunque la gente escuchase, no saldría a ayudarles, todos velaban por ellos mismos, eran unos cobardes, así que no le sorprendió que nadie acudirse a su salvación. Tenía que salvar a su hija. No podría vivir sabiendo que prefirió a que ella muriese para que su futuro bebe y ella se salvasen. El amor de una madre es tan raro. Incomprensible para muchos. Demasiado.

—Elijo que ella viva —hablo al fin con valentía la mujer.

—Bien, que empiece el show entonces. Mocosa te puedes ir, tu participación de mierda ya no me sirve aqui —comento.

Petra se quedó inmóvil. No entendía nada, ¿debía irse y dejar a su madre en manos de tan malo hombre? Miro a su madre con miedo. Ella solo le dedico una sonrisa y le dio una señal de que podía irse.

—Ve a buscar a tu padre. Yo estaré bien, déjame recibir el regalo ¿sí? —comento la mujer mientras se agachaba y abrazaba a su hija—. No llores Petra, prométeme que no lo harás.

—Lo prometo —contesto la chica sin saber que quería decir su madre.

—Bien ahora ve. Te amo hija no sabes cuánto… —fue interrumpida.

—Díganme ¿acaso esto es una obra, o algo por el estilo? Las actuaciones son de poca madre pero si me disculpan yo tengo que lucir otra vez —comento entretenido mientras jalaba a la mujer del brazo y la llevaba a un callejón cerca de allí.

Nora le sonrió a su hija con lágrimas en los ojos, mientras se perdía en la oscuridad. La chica se quedó en penumbra total, después oyó una voz seca venir cerca de allí.

—Mocosa, es mejor que te vayas. Si no pudiste salvar a tu madre es porque eres una cobarde. Espero que esto te sirva de lección. La vida es cruel, bastante. Ahora largo, a buscar a tu padre. Espero que sepas apreciar la vida que te concedió tu madre —comento un hombre que salió de la penumbra y camino hacia donde había desaparecido su madre—. Eres débil, todos lo somos, que no te avergüence eso. Lo lamento —finalizo de recitar y de igual manera desapareció.

La chica camino sin rumbo hasta que un fuerte sonido le erizo la piel y la hizo saltar de pies a cabeza. No sabía con exactitud que era. No hasta después de años comprendió que su madre no se había ido a jugar, ella y lo que iba a hacer su futuro hermano o hermana habían muerto, asesinados a manos de aquel hombre. Pero ¿cómo saberlo? Los niños son criaturas inocentes y delicadas que se rompen o perjudican con facilidad. Dejando así traumas que los mismos suelen esconder con una sonrisa. Tristemente así es la vida. Así era mundo el mundo en el que le tocó vivir. Uno muy cruel pero hermoso. Eso comprendió Petra con el tiempo. Una de las razones por la cual se unió a los exploradores era para dejar de ser una cobarde, quería ser útil, no quería ser una idiota más, necesitaba dejar una marca, algo, así la muerte de su madre no sería en vano. Y aunque fuerce raro lo único que recuerda hasta la fecha es aquel día fue lo que dijo aquel hombre se voz monótona. Todos los humanos son débiles, algunos fingen no serlo. Este es el mundo en el que nos tocó vivir…

* * *

—Petra, a tu madre no le gustaría esto —comento Erd, amigo de su infancia por cierto con el cual ella compartió su trauma.

—Lo se… pero… es difícil… es la primera vez que lloro desde ese día —comento Petra—. Erd creo que necesito más tiempo…

—Entonces que así sea. Piénsalo, ahora ve a lavarte. Te veré al rato y por favor, sonríe —dijo mientras la dejaba atrás.

"_Eso hare…"_ pensó la chica para sí.

* * *

Rivaille se encontraba ya dando órdenes en aquel entrenamiento matutino. Estaba aburrido como siempre._ "¿Dónde estará aquella mocosa?" _pensó mientras veía alrededor. _"Creo que hablaba enserio cuando dijo que se iría, no la culpo, todos somos débiles, algunos solo lo saben ocultar…" _

—Oye Rivaille —oyó que lo llamaba su comandante.

—¿Qué sucede Irvin? —le pregunto tranquilamente.

—Hanji me dijo que has llegado tarde otra vez. Si en verdad no querías este trabajo me lo hubieras dicho antes —comento.

—Jamás dije que no lo quisiese —se defendió frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Entonces por qué llegas tarde? —inquirió.

—No es mi culpa no poder dormir bien —agrego cruzándose de brazos.

—¿Todavía tienes pesadillas? —pregunto tristemente.

—Algo así… —aseguro.

—Sabes… te vendría bien una novia —cambio de tema el rubio.

—¿A qué mierda viene eso? Hanji te lo dijo ¿cierto? ¡Esa mocosa no es mi novia y no lo será! —comento antes de que Irvin confirmara algo.

—Hey, tranquilo hombre —Irvin rio—. Hanji no me contó nada.

—Más le vale, o si no la matare —agrego el secamente, haciéndole señas a los soldados para que cambiasen de pareja.

—Rivaille… —el comandante poso una mano en el hombro de este—. ¿Problemas de pareja?

—Si te lo dijo… maldito seas Hanji —maldijo como niño pequeño.

—Hahaha perdón, sonaba mejor en mi mente, en fin me retiro. Por cierto ¿Dónde está ella? —observo Irvin buscando a la linda chica de cabello marrón.

—Lamento decepcionarte, pero en la mañana le rompí la nariz, así que supongo que no vendrá —agrego el como si nada—. Tú y Hanji pueden dejarse de estupideces, joder ¡por que no maduran!

—Ahora resulta que nosotros somos los que están mal aquí. En fin de vuelta a su trabajo soldado. Lo veré en la junta de esta tarde —sin más, el mayor se despidió divertido.

"_Malditos sean, algún día juro que me las pagaran"_ pensó muy enojado el sargento. Pero ya sabía con quién desquitarse.

—¡Oye tu mososo! ¡Ven aquí! —le grito al probé Auruo que se encontraba cerca de allí.

Continuara

* * *

Pff… tomare un descanso. En verdad. El capítulo más largo que he escrito xD

_Respuesta a los reviews (solo ánimos):_

FaceInTheAnonima: Pues si… yo solía decir esa frase cuando mis amigos (que eran novios) se peleaban xD Ah en fin. No te preocupes, me alegra saber que sigues leyendo. Si Rivaille puede ser un tanto malo, pero eso cambiara con el tiempo lo prometo, haz acertado… la ira a buscar, bueno no tanto así. Saludos cuídate.

Hana: ¿Has dicho fanarts? (vomito arcoíris) ¡Por supuesto que sí! Sería muy bonito :'3 No dudes en compartírmelos si es que los llegas a hacerlos. Gracias por seguir la historia. Verdaderamente, es hermoso. Muchas gracias por el apoyo. Si la manga es hermosa aunque Isayama es todo un loquillo. :'3 No te preocupes, yo jamás superare la muerte de Petra, es algo que te deja traumas de por vida. Saludos, hasta la próxima.

Pues eso es todo. En verdad espero que no les haya desesperado pero necesitaba dar a conocer esto ya que será esencial que lo sepan en lo que se va desarrollando la historia

*_Datoscuriosostime:_

- El nombre que le puse a la madre de Petra (que es Nora) significa: bella como el sol y es de origen griego. Murió a la edad de los 35 años :'3

- El nombre que le puse al papi de petra (Efren) significa: fructífero de origen hebreo. No sé su padre me pareció un campesino que se yo. Cosas se la vida. xD

En fin gracias por leer. Nos leemos hasta el lunes. ¿Me merezco algún Review?

_*Si tengo algún error no duden en decirme._


	9. Capítulo 9: Terror aplastante

**Pareja:** Petra x Rivaille

**Notas de la autora: **Bueno que les puedo decir. Primero, lo siento, en verdad, por la tardanza, pero tenía varios puntos a corregir, sí que sí. En segundo lugar quería agradecerles por seguir el fic, en verdad, recuerdo que pensaba que no llegaría a los 30 reviews… pero no 81… 82 reviews, 21 followers y 17 favoritos *u* En verdad se los agradezco, además por los que me han agregado a Autora favorita, eso es sagrado. También les agradezco a los/las que no tienen cuenta en fanfiction pero aun así se toman la molestia de dejarme un comentario en cada capítulo, o cada que pueden. Muchas, muchísimas gracias.

En fin, después de ir a ver Dragon Ball Z: La Batalla de los Dioses y ver el último capítulo de temporada de Shingeki (triste) me puse a escribir. Así que bueno espero que lo disfruten, es uno de los que más me ha costado escribir (por qué no tenía pensada muy bien la trama xD)

Mmmh, ¿alguien ya leyó la manga de Levi? Si no la han leído búsquenla en Submanga, en esa página esta todo. x'D

**Notas sobre el capítulo: **Me inspire al leer el número 35 de la manga. Mas cuando al final Isayama cita una frase en verdad buenísima: "No hay dignidad que pueda sobrevivir frente al terror aplastante." Actualizare el Sábado, confirmado y sin "peros". Después de todo ya no tengo nada que hacer con mi vida, por lo menos los sábados x'D

_*Los comentarios entre comillas ("…") son pensamientos de los personajes._

_*Respondo todos los Reviews anónimos al final del capítulo._

* * *

_Capítulo 9: Terror aplastante._

Después de tanto teatro, Petra camino a paso lento a los lavabos, se limpió las manchas de sangre y retomo a su habitación. Una vez dentro, se deshizo de su uniforme militar y se vistió con ropa de civil. Esta consistía de una falda azul medio larga y una blusa blanca. Ya bien arropada, la chica tomo sus prendas manchadas y salió del cuarto. Camino sin ánimo alguno a los lavaderos. En el trayecto se encontró con la curiosa científica que siempre molestaba a su líder de grupo.

—¡Hey Petra! —llamo la pelirroja—. Dime, ¿qué haces? ¿No deberías estar en el entrenamiento matutino? —cuestiono.

—Oh… Sargenta Hanji —la chica se detuvo y la saludo formalmente—. Estoy por asear mi uniforme, vera… es que se ensucio...

—¿Y Rivaille te dijo que lo lavases? —rió—. Es normal en alguien como él, creo que ya notaste que es todo un ceniciento.

—¿Ah?... ¿ceniciento? —la chica hizo una mueca—. No estará hablando de aquel cuento infantil ¿cierto? —pregunto entendiendo la referencia.

—Por supuesto, ese hombre es todo un loco de la limpieza —comento mientras sonreía estúpidamente.

—¿L-limpieza?... en verdad no lo sabía, yo solo vine aquí por mi cuenta —respondió desanimadamente.

—¿En verdad? —ladeo la cabeza—. Tienes una suerte, cuando te toque verlo asear entenderás a lo que me refiero… pero… —observo lo desanimada que estaba Petra—. ¿Qué pasa contigo? ¿Por qué esa cara larga?... ¿te peleaste con el mini sargento? —inquirió preocupada la mujer.

—Y-yo… n-no… solo… es algo sin sentido… —agacho la cabeza.

—Vamos cuéntame, como compañeras estoy dispuesta a ayudarte —agrego la pelirroja mientras posaba una de sus manos en el hombro de la chica en señal de apoyo.

—Es solo que… tengo miedo —dijo infantilmente.

—¿Miedo?... es normal, somos humanos. Hasta el hombre más fuerte lo tiene —comento reflexivamente la mujer de lentes.

—Si pero… siento que he cometido un error al unirme aquí —dijo Petra mientras caminaba a los lavamos y depositaba su ropa para empezar con su tarea.

—Vamos, no creo que sea así, después de todo cada quien tiene una razón para estar aquí, dime ¿cuál es la tuya? —cuestiono.

—Para dejar de ser una cobarde, para morir por una causa noble y así el sacrificio de mi madre no sea en vano. Quiero ver el mundo de afuera con mis propios ojos, pero de nada serviría si yo muero a la primera —comento tristemente.

—¿Tu madre?... no es por nada, pero leí en tus reportes que ella fue asesinada hace mucho —comento pesadamente—. Lo siento tanto.

—Si… cuando… yo era pequeña —comento entrecortadamente mientras empezaba a tallar una prenda con jabón.

—Mira, si te sientes culpable por ello, es una tontería, nadie sabe lo que va a pasar ¿entiendes? —comento calmadamente—. Siendo cobarde o no todo es lo mismo, todos somos débiles después de todo… a menos que seas un súper humano… rayos eso sería hermoso… me gustaría tener un espécimen raro… imagina todo los experimentos que podría llevar a cabo… —corto de repente al ver que se había salido del tema—. Perdona me deje llevar.

—No importa… gracias por sus palabras señorita Hanji, pero aun así, creo que me transferiré a otra división, eso pondría más tranquilo a mi padre —declaro finalmente para así continuar con su labor.

—Petra, jamás te arrepientas de lo que has hecho, jamás... eso es lo que un soldado debe hacer a pesar de todo —le dio una palmada en la cabeza y sonrió—. Aun así, tu eres la que traza tu vida, piénsalo mejor, te lo dejo de tarea —concluyo mientras se alejaba del lugar—. Además, no quiero que dejes solo a Rivaille, hacen una bella pareja… —agrego mientras reía.

—Mmmh… ¿me pregunto cuando dejara de insistir con ello? —se preguntó Petra en voz baja.

Después de varios minutos, termino de fregar sus prendas, y las puso a secar. Se estiro fatigadamente mientras caminaba sin prisa a sus aposentos. Al llegar se recostó en su cama dispuesta a pensar. "Eres débil, todos lo somos, que no te avergüence eso" recordó lo que le dijo uno de los hombres que mató a su madre. Suspiro, su voz interior siempre acudiendo para hacerle peor el día.

—Débil… —comento tristemente.

_"¿Por qué a los exploradores? ¿Acaso quieres morir? Por favor Petra piénsalo, tu madre no hubiera querido esto"._ Las palabras de su padre sonaron en su mente.

Era curioso, los jóvenes siempre hacían lo que querían sin pensar en las consecuencias, sin preocuparse en cuanto podrían hacer sufrir a sus seres queridos y Petra no era la excepción. No le importaba a quien dejaría atrás en caso de morir, es por ello que no entablo jamás relaciones cercanas, los únicos en su lista eran: su padre y Erd Gin; su amigo de la infancia. Si fallecía, por lo menos vengaría a la raza humana o eso pensaba ella. Nadie puede prevalecer suficiente tiempo contra el temor aplastante. ¿Alguna vez te has puesto a pensar que pasaría si hoy murieses? ¿Qué harían los demás? Sin duda alguna no hay peor cosa que la pérdida de alguien querido, Petra pensaba que morir servía para dos cosas: lamentar la pérdida y comenzar a darte cuenta de la realidad. El fallecer era algo inevitable, desde nacidos estamos condenados a concluir así.

Es duro, pero te das cuenta que tienes la opción de perecer de una manera constructiva, Petra quería morir ayudando, con valentía y la cabeza muy en alto. Sin embargo, el miedo siempre la corrompía, le impedía avanzar, a pesar de esto ella pensaba que había otra opción y esa era romper el flujo del pánico, pero ¿cómo? Ella pensaba que solo los valientes soldados que portaban las alas de la libertad eran los únicos que no tenían terror. Es por ello que se unió a la infantería, creía incorrectamente que al alistarse anularía el desosiego, así jamás tendría temor y seria alguien valiente. ¡No, claro que no lo hacía! Que pensamiento tan más equivocado tenía. Los soldados se no se oponían a absolutamente nada, siempre tenían miedo, eso jamás cambiaría. Solo luchaban y prevalecían. Todos involuntariamente sufrimos este fenómeno, aunque no lo queramos aceptar. Es por ello que somos humanos, nacemos con miedo y moriremos con él, lo único que cambia es que podemos enfrentarnos a este, pero el temor siempre estará presente deseemos o no. No hay voluntad que pueda prevalecer ante el temor aplastante y la voluntad de Petra no era la más fuerte de todas..._"eres débil..."_

—Mi padre tiene razón, es mejor tener longevidad... pero... —apretó lo puños— si no hago esto jamás podre estar bien conmigo misma.

Resignada se sentó y tomo el libro que su mayor le había dado, al abrirlo una hoja un tanto arrugada, y rota cayó. Tenía algo escrito. La chica curiosa, dejo el manual de lado y poso su atención en el papel. Una parte en especial le llamo la atención:

**"...al ponerse a pensar en todo esto uno puede llegar a la conclusión de: ser un cobarde que se cree valiente y da la vida en vano; o ser un cobarde que se oculta. ¿Diferencia? No la hay para mí. De todas formas todos partiremos un día. No importa como muramos, nada cambiara lo que fuimos en realidad. Si me dieran a elegir optaría por ser el cobarde que se esconde, pero prefiero ser de ayuda antes de ser un estorbo..."  
**  
No logro analizar lo demás ya que la cuartilla estaba incompleta. Sin lugar a dudas se preguntaba del porqué de tan crudas palabras... pero si una se ponía a analizar... estaban un poco en lo cierto.  
Uno vive con los ojos cerrados la mayor parte de su vida, pero, aunque viva con los ojos abiertos ¿cambia en algo? Si, por supuesto que sí, no obstante nadie es tan sabio para saber qué hacer. Tal vez intentemos hacer lo correcto, pero jamás tendremos la razón. Todo se rige por un paradigma, así seguirá siendo, ya que el hombre cree que es lo correcto. Individualmente, la mayoría hace todo a conveniencia propia. Claramente si uno se pone a pensar, la Legión de Reconocimiento no era para bien propio, o quién sabe. Las muertes por cada expedición eran altas ¿eso ayudaba en algo? Por supuesto, perdidas de vida significan para el gobierno menos bocas que alimentar. Cruel, pero cierto, aun así uno se unía a la división con la vaga esperanza de ser de utilidad para algo. Y lo eran, pero la diferencia es que nadie lo reconocía. Cualquiera que haga cosas distintas será menospreciado para los demás hasta que realice algo que beneficie a todos. Esa era la regla fundamental de la vida. '¿Piensas diferente? Adelante, eres bienvenido, si es que a mí me sirve de algo'.

Petra se levantó de la cama. ¿Sería de los cobardes que se escondían? ¿Seguiría el paradigma de los demás? Después de todo, era lo correcto, lo mejor que una podía hacer. Tal vez si, la frase habla por sí misma. Y la voluntad del hombre siempre se corrompe con facilidad. Todos tenemos un precio, aunque digamos lo contrario.

Camino a su escritorio, tomo papel y pluma mientras se ponía a escribir una carta dirigida a su padre. Ya pasado el tiempo se reincorporo cansada mientras la tensión del día le ganaba e iba a recostarse nuevamente.

—Servir o no, después de todo creo que da lo mismo. Negar el miedo no hará que se vaya. Al fin y al cabo supongamos que yo muriese haya fuera, eso solo serviría de algo, mi padre se quedaría solo —negó con la cabeza rotundamente.

_"¿Qué hare?... pero prefiero ser de ayuda antes de ser un estorbo… pero…"_

Pocas horas después de dejar su mente debatiendo, no logro conciliar el sueño, se paró irritada y tomo el libro carmesí. Necesitaba salir a tomar un poco de aire fresco, así se destensaría un poco y lograría una optativa mejor. Dejo la nota que contenía el libro en su escritorio, junto a la carta que le había escrito a su padre.

Salió del edificio mientras caminaba a un bosque cercano. Según había oído, lo utilizaban para entrenar de diferentes maneras, conforme fue caminando noto que no había nadie. _"Por lo menos tendré un poco de tranquilidad"_ suspiro. Tomo asiento alado de un árbol, abrió el libro y lo empezó a hojear. Todo estaba a mano y tinta; era de letra legible para su suerte. Leyó tranquilamente hasta que inconscientemente fue cayendo en los brazos de Morfeo. Y allí se quedó, recargada en el árbol, mientras dormía profundamente.

* * *

Al terminar de entrenar a los novatos Rivaille se dirigió a su oficina bastante aburrido. Ya dentro se encontró con el desastre de aquella mañana, bufo molesto, tomo sus instrumentos de limpieza y comenzó a asear. Tiempo después, todo había quedado igual de pulcro que antes. Sonrió exhausto y se sentó en el sillón. Recordó a Petra llorando cual infante en su hombro, un vago recuerdo de una niña sollozando de igual manera cruzo su mente._ "Esa chica es más chillona de lo que pensé"._ Se reincorporo y camino a su escritorio a llenar el papeleo que Irvin le encargo. Esa tarde tendría que ir a la junta de expedición. Partirían en un par de meses, pero él esta vez no asistiría, se quedaría al mando del campamento mientras Irvin y Hanji llevaban a los reclutas ya entrenados a su primera expedición. Mejor para él, prefería quedarse cuidando mocosos a tener que ver como los reclutas se orinaban del miedo. Salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar como alguien tocaba la puerta.

—Pasa —dijo tranquilamente, pero no contaba con que cierta pelirroja entraría corriendo como vil loca.

—El comandante necesita que le lleves tu hoja de sentencia, todo será revocado después de los 4 años bajo juramento ¿no es grandioso? —sonrió—. Al final lo lograste, ahora no tendrás que dejar a tu amada —levanto un pulgar en muestra de aprobación.

—¿Amada?... Hanji, eres una estúpida. Pero supongo que da igual si la revocan o no, nada de eso cambiara lo que en verdad soy ¿cierto? —comento cabizbajo.

—Vamos, todos merecemos nuevas oportunidades. Rivaille tus eres una buena persona —Zoe le sonrió.

—Todo lo que alguna vez fue basura siempre lo será —agregó mientras se paraba de su escritorio e iba hacia su librero.

—Vamos, no seas tan duro, mira el lado bueno… —dijo haciendo una mueca.

—¿Y cuál es? —pregunto tranquilamente mientras buscaba entre todos los libros el papel de la sentencia.

—¡Aquí puedes limpiar todo lo que quieras! —grito divertida.

—No estoy de humor para bromitas tontas —comento secamente.

—Vaya no se puede tratar contigo —suspiro—. Cierto, hoy charle con Petra, me dijo que pensaba trasladarse. ¡Rivaille tu mujer se ira! ¿No piensas hacer algo? ¿Qué tal si alguien más te la quita? —pregunto la científica en broma.

—Me vale una reverenda mierda lo que ella haga o no… Maldición ¿dónde lo dejé? —pregunto fastidiado mientras intentaba dar con el documento.

—Mmmmh, si no mal recuerdo lo habías guardado en un libro carmesí, creo… —comento la pelirroja un tanto pensativa.

—¡Carajo! —se quejó Rivaille mientras salía a toda velocidad de la habitación y dejaba a la científica completamente desconcertada—. Espera aquí… ya vuelvo.

Él había cometido el gran error de darle a Petra el libro donde oculto la hoja. _"Si esa mocosa lee aquel papel… nada bueno resultara de eso"._

_..._

Camino al dormitorio de la chica, al entrar no encontró a nadie en especial, todo estaba vacío. Sonrió triunfante, se adentró al cuarto para así comenzar a husmear hasta dar con el texto, pero nada dio algún fruto. De pronto un temor invadió su cuerpo _"¿Y si ya lo leyó?... santa mierda… tengo que encontrar a esa mocosa". _Poso su vista en varios papeles ubicados en el escritorio de la sala, tomo uno y lo leyó, al parecer era una carta:

"**Querido padre:**

**Te escribo como te lo prometí, no te preocupes, estoy bien. Pero no creo poder seguir aquí, tenías razón, creo que mejor me transferiré a otra división ¿alguna idea? **

**Creo que te preguntaras el porqué de este cambio tan repentino, es algo bastante estúpido pero no soporto la idea de que si muero, tú te quedaras solo. Padre, desde que mi madre murió he tenido miedo, pero no quiero ser una cobarde, aun así con esto en mente prefiero seguir con vida…**

**Hoy llore por primera vez desde hace mucho, siento que doy pena, más porque llore frente a mi mayor. ¿Has oído hablar de un tal Rivaille?... Creo haber oído relatos sobre él, se supone que es el mejor soldado de la humanidad, yo no lo creo, él es bastante… raro… y siento que lo conozco de algún lado, en fin, hoy llore como infante frente a él ¿puedes creerlo? Al fin he cedido ante todos los sentimientos que tenía acumulados, creo que tenías razón cuando me dijiste que no podía guardar todo. Pronto te iré a visitar. Ojala que no sigas enojado conmigo. **

_**Te quiere Petra."**_

—Tst, yo no soy raro… —comento secamente mientras dejaba la carta en su lugar.

"_Parece que ella iba enserio con eso de irse, que lastima, tendré que buscar a alguien más que limpie las caballerizas"_ comento para sí mientras retomaba su búsqueda, desordeno todo un poco molesto hasta que noto un papel arrugado en el suelo y por curiosidad lo levanto, era una nota. Él la conocía, era ese escrito molesto que venía con un cuaderno que le regalo Irvin.

—Si esto está aquí, hay dos opciones posibles… ella ya leyó el libro o mágicamente esto llego al suelo… opto por la primera —comento en voz alta mientras dejaba el papel de lado y salía de la habitación lo más serenamente posible, con la esperanza de que aquella chica de pelo marrón no hubiese leído el escrito.

Camino por todos lados intentando encontrar a la joven, al igual pensaba en una buena excusa para quitarle el libro. Al poco rato se encontró con Nanaba y sin muchas opciones se dirigió hacia ella.

—Oye Nanaba —le llamo de la manera más seca posible.

—¿Ah? ¿Qué pasa Sargento? —comento tranquilamente la mujer.

—¿Has visto a una mocosa de pelo marrón claro por aquí? —pregunto tranquilamente.

—Esta Petra ¿cierto? —dijo sonriente.

—Pero qué… ¿Hanji cierto? —aseguro.

—Sí. Sabes, no lo escuchaste de mí, pero medio mundo lo sabe. Deberías ser más cuidadoso con tus relaciones, pero supongo que Hanji lo tomo como una venganza —rió tranquilamente.

—¿Venganza? —inquirió sin entender.

—¿No lo recuerdas? De aquella vez que mataste aquel titán que ella quería como espécimen —memorizo la rubia.

—Oh cierto, no paro de llorar por 5 días. En fin, volviendo al tema ¿le has visto? —volvió a preguntar secamente.

—Si… la vi dirigirse a los bosques de entrenamiento —declaro.

—¿Y llevaba un libro? —inquirió frunciendo el ceño.

—Sí, si no mal recuerdo. Sabes Hanji tiene razón hacen bonita pareja y más porque ella es más pequeña que tu —hablo distraídamente—. Mmmh ¿Rivaille? —pregunto al no notar al peligro.

—Gracias —agradeció él desde lejos ignorando aquel comentario sobre su estatura.

"_Después arreglare cuentas con Hanji"._ Se adentró a la arboleada esperando un milagro, hasta que al fin diviso a lo lejos a Petra recargada en un gran árbol. Respiro con tranquilidad, dejando escapar la angustia que tenía anteriormente. Camino sereno y noto que ella se encontraba ausente y el libro carmesí estaba tendido entre sus piernas a medio abrir. _"Pfff no me pagan lo suficiente" _pensó sarcásticamente mientras hacia una mueca de molestia. Se agacho para recoger el manual, pero no conto con que la chica se estremecería bruscamente y pateara su pie, este al estar bastante concentrado en la toma del objeto no pudo evitar caer.

"_Mierda"_ se quejó, intentando no desplomarse encima de la joven, pero su cabeza fue a dar un fuerte golpe contra el tronco del árbol; aturdido y sin otra opción, ubico una de sus rodillas entre las piernas de Petra, se aferró de su hombro y su poso su rostro entre el cuello de esta. _"Bien, esta vez necesito un mejor plan"_ pensó al ver como la joven se despertaba de golpe.

* * *

Todo de repente se hizo oscuro para Petra, al observar bien se dio cuenta que estaba a la merced de un titán o por lo menos lo que parecía ser uno. Este la aprisionó fuertemente entre sus brazos. Ella grito de agonía y se estremeció de pies a cabeza mientras pataleaba.

—¡No, suéltame! —imploro.

A lo lejos oyó los gritos de alguien, no supo a la exactitud de quien eran. Las lágrimas de desesperación caían por sus ojos. Se movió atormentada mientras observaba como la gran mole la llevaba lentamente a su boca. La mandíbula del gran monstruo se abrió, y se cerró, la chica sintió un gran impacto, seguido de dolor…

…

Petra abrió los ojos rápidamente, estaba bastante agitada, al parecer todo había sido una pesadilla. Al instante se percató de un peso extra sobre de ella.

—Maldición —oyó musitar a un hombre que estaba encima de ella.

"_Pero qué demonios"_ la joven se sobresaltó y de inmediato alzo sus brazos empujando fuertemente a quien quiera que estuviese arriba de ella. Este cayó de espaldas, sin embargo Petra estaba que ardía de la ira para ver de quien se trataba. Tomo el libro de entre sus piernas y lo lanzo fuertemente a la cabeza del chico.

—¡Maldito degenerado! —grito indignada mientras se paraba a propinarle una patada.

—Conque quieres jugar sucio ¿eh? Maldita mocosa —hablo secamente el pelinegro mientras tomaba el pie de la chica y lo doblaba de tal manera que esta callera al suelo.

La chica dio un sentón contra el piso, pero se preocupó más de que su falda no dejara ver más de lo debido. Después del impacto levanto su vista para ver a su agresor con una mirada bastante molesta. Sus expresión cambio a total sorpresa al notar de quien se trataba _"no puede ser, no otra vez"_ pensó mientras retrocedía lentamente.

—S-sargento… y-yo… ¿Qué demonios hacia encima de mí? —pregunto mientras se sonrojaba.

—¿Acaso eso importa? —agrego indiferente el hombre mientras recogía el libro del suelo y le extendía una mano a Petra en señal de ayuda.

"_No lo entiendo, pero aun así… no quiero saber del por qué"_ comento para sí, mientras tomaba la mano de su mayor y se reincorporaba rápidamente.

—Lo siento, creo que volví a… —fue interrumpida.

—Descuida, esta vez fue mi culpa —comento el chico fríamente, para emprender el viaje fuera de ese lugar.

—S-sargento… el libro —comento torpemente la chica—, yo lo estaba leyendo…

—Tst. Olvídalo, te lo di para que lo leyeras, no para que golpearas a la gente —hablo severamente mientras encaraba a la chica y le daba una mirada llena de desaprobación.

—C-claro… comprendo. ¡Pero no es como si me fuera a quedar tranquila mientras un maldito pervertido está encima de mí! —grito haciendo un mohín.

—Di lo que quieras, esto para mí se acabó —comento ignorando a la chica alejándose a paso lento.

—¡Pero no es justo! —grito molesta.

—Justo o no, me da igual —recalco aburrido.

—Sargento, señor… con todo respeto, usted es un maldito pervertido —se cruzó de brazos.

"_Vamos Rivaille no le sigas el juego, ya tienes el libro, ya tienes el libro…" _impulsivamente se giró molesto y sin pensarlo dos veces camino peligrosamente hasta la joven.

"_Debería pensar antes de la hablar…"_ pensó Petra mientras temblaba de pies a cabeza al ver la fría mirada de su superior.

—¿Qué has dicho? ¿No tienes suficiente con que ya te haya roto la nariz? —pregunto con un aura oscura.

—Y-yo… vera… este… uh… —la chica se quedó en blanco mientras miraba como su superior se le acercaba más y más.

—Tú nunca vas a aprender ¿verdad? —suspiro cansado.

—N-no es eso… es que... usted… Lo siento —se disculpó.

—Tst, yo no necesito disculpas estúpidas, necesito que me muestres que has aprendido —argumento fríamente, levanto la mano y le dio un delicado tirón de la mejilla a Petra, tanto fue que ella no se quejó.

—Perdone, hoy he estado un poco ausente —declaro llevándose una mano a la nuca con nerviosismo.

—Ya lo creo, al parecer te golpee muy fuerte —el pelinegro se encogió de hombros.

—¿Uh? —la chica lo miro—. Si, supongo jejeje —rió nerviosa.

Rivaille no dijo nada solo la miro mientras intentaba relajarse y no hacer algo estúpido.

—Hanji me dijo que te irías. Así supongo que ya no necesitaras el libro, así que da igual si lo lees o no —declaro.

—Cierto, fue un placer conocerlo, Sargento Rivaille —agrego la chica haciendo el saludo militar.

—Claro… da igual —comento mientras la pasaba por alto y se alejaba.

Petra no volvió a decir nada, solo observo como su mayor se alejaba del prado tranquilamente. _"Mejor no digo más, tengo suerte de haber salido ilesa esta vez… Hanji, veo que los dos son bastante unidos"_ sonrió al recordar a la científica. _"En fin, supongo que iré a pedir mi transferencia… ummm creo haber oído decir a Gunter que hoy hay junta de expedición, bien entonces iré al rato"_ planeo mientras se volvía a sentar y se quedaba mirando el cielo.

Rivaille fijo su vista hacia tras mirando a la chica curioso. _"Mujeres… son tan raras"_ comento para sí. "_Le habría dado un escarmiento pero con romperle la nariz ya tengo suficiente"._ Se quedó un momento observando a la nada para después ver su reloj de bolsillo y caer en cuenta de que faltaba poco para la junta de expedición. _"Rayos ya perdí mucho tiempo en tonterías"_ y con ese último pensamiento salió del lugar.

...

Al llegar a su despacho frunció el ceño bastante molesto. Su vieja amiga estaba completamente tendida en su sillón mientras dormía. _"¿Pero qué demonios?"_

—¡Hanji! —grito molesto—. Apártate ahora mismo de mi preciado sillón.

—¿Uh? —la mujer se tallo los ojos un tanto desorientada mientras lentamente se sentaba.

—Tst. ¿Qué se supone que haces? —inquirió.

—Durmiendo —sonrió la científica.

—¿Se podría saber del por qué en mi oficina? —gruño.

—Me dijiste que te esperara, eso hice —se defendió.

—Dije que me esperaras, no que tomaras una siesta —camino lentamente a su escritorio.

—Te tardaste mucho. ¿No había papel en el baño? —pregunto en burla.

—Que yo hable de mierda todo el tiempo no significa que tú igual tengas derecho a hacerlo —comento irónicamente.

—Cierto —aseguro para después carcajearse de la risa.

El pelinegro rodó los ojos mientras se sentaba y colocaba el libro en la mesa.

—Mmmh ahora que lo veo si tenías papel y mucho, cabe recalcar —dijo la chica de lentes divertida mientras caminaba alado de su compañero.

—La puerta te llama Hanji —comento el cabo mientras señalaba la salida.

—¿En verdad? —la miro—. No oigo nada… oye ¿A dónde fuiste que te tardaste tanto? —pregunto.

—Por el libro ¿no es obvio? —frunció el ceño.

—Pues yo pensé que te habías quedado a limpiar algo o que se yo, porque te tomaste tu tiempo —sonrió.

—Tst, ¿no crees que se te hace tarde? —agrego fastidiado.

—Ya enserio, ¿con quién fuiste? Dime y me voy —propuso.

—Con la chica Ral, ella tenía el libro, listo… ahora largo —hablo al instante.

—Qué lindo, Romeo va a reclamar por Julieta —comento mientras daba saltitos.

—Lárgate —ordeno con un tic en el ojo.

—Sí, si ya me voy —dijo caminando a la salida.

—Oye Hanji —llamo el azabache.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunto la científica con una mano en el picaporte.

—Por cada persona que oiga decir algo de mí y la mocosa de pelo marrón es la cantidad de titanes que quieras como experimentos los que matare —comento severamente—. Van dos y contando.

—P-pero… yo pensaba que estábamos a mano —la pelirroja hizo un mohín.

—Ese no es asunto mío —declaro con simpleza para concentrarse un sus papeles.

—Digas lo que digas, te apuesto a que cuando Petra esté a punto de irse le iras a rogar que no te deje —comento ella mientras le enseñaba la lengua como niña pequeña y salía pitando de allí.

"_Ni siquiera amenazándola la haría quedarse"_ pensó mientras terminaba de firmar los últimos papeles de la mesa. Finalizada esta tarea metió todo un su folder respectivo y lo dejo de lado listo para entregar. Tomo el libro carmesí y empezó a hojearlo hasta dar con el documento que tanto reclamaba Irvin, se decidió a leerlo por última vez.

Al estudiar cada renglón recordó aquel día en el cual su veredicto fue dado. Estaba a punto de ir a la orca, si no hubiera sido por que el comandante Irvin hizo todo lo posible para ayudarle a vivir. Es por ello por lo cual él estaba allí, como un sargento, él le debía tanto a aquel tipo de apellido Smith. Tanto era así que no le importaba morir algún día si fuese bajo sus órdenes. Rivaille siempre soñó con ser libre, como las aves que solía ver en su juventud. Anhelaba ser libre, poder ver lo que había fuera de aquellas jaulas llamadas murallas y ciertamente el comandante cumplió aquel sueño, él era feliz allí, pero nunca lo mostro, jamás lo haría. Su carácter siempre seria serio y blando. Solo los más cercanos a él lograban conocerlo a fondo. Cabe destacar que estas personas se podían contar con los dedos de las manos. El sargento nunca fue alguien abierto, jamás lo seria, nunca se consideró alguien con una humanidad admirable, jamás, cometió tantas atrocidades que hasta la fecha no sabe cómo es que sigue con vida. Aun así, su primer regla siempre fue sobrevivir y perdurar.

Suspiro con pesadez y leyó los últimos renglones del papel:

"… **después de días el jurado ha llegado a un veredicto. El acusado es totalmente culpable de robo a mano armada, saqueo, alteración del orden público y lo más importante, ya que esto es lo que marcara su sentencia ante este tribunal, el matón Rivaille es completamente responsable de los asesinatos de las siguientes personas:**

**Amanda Jones, Jonathan Gray, Arthur Gray, Chay Nolte, Emma Morrison, Delbert Greve, Galine River, Matt Foster, Rene Bout, Kurt Ferrer, Alice Rossi, Ettore Nardi, Billie Shine, Michael Amat, Charlotte Acedo, ****Kelly Hartson****, Israel Barman, Nora Ral entre muchos otros.**

**Por lo cual el veredicto final es la orca…"**

Trago con amargura, hace mucho que no leía aquel papel, le parecía tan distante, como si alguna vez jamás hubiese sido esa clase de persona. Cruel, el mundo era tan cruel y él lo había hecho así en sus días de matón. Había matado para sobrevivir, era duro pero así fue, vio a tantas personas morir por sus propias manos o las manos de alguien más. Releyó los nombres para así dar fin a aquel recuerdo, pero sus ojos se posaron en un nombre en especial. Uno que no había tomado importancia, no por lo menos lo suficiente.

"Nora Ral… Ral… Ral… Petra… Petra Ral." El pelinegro se puso pálido.

—Joder, aun no paro de creérmela, esto ha de ser una estúpida broma —comento toscamente mientras se paraba abrumado.

_Continuara_

* * *

Tarde dos días en hacer todo bien, eso es cansado xD Perdonen si tengo varios errores, pero cuando estaba a la mitad de la corrección mi gato ataco el teclado y se cerro sin guardar D: Si tengo algún error supongo que resubire el capitulo luego ya bien corregido.

Pero en fin espero que les haya gustado, como ya dije intentare actualizar el sábado, después de todo Shingeki no Kyojin ya termino u_u Ya no sé qué hacer con mi vida D': Mentira, Bleach regresa en Diciembre :3

No sé ustedes pero creo que use mucha Similicadencia en algunas partes ._. Que va, en fin necesito más práctica para hacer algo perfecto, supongo. Le agradezco kyosha012 por ayudarme nuevamente a notar mis errores (y vaya que tuve muchos).

**Respuestas de los Reviews pasados (anónimos): **

Guest: _Degenerado y demás. Que va, todos tenemos traumas ¿no? No, no es su familiar, puesto como ya abras leído en el mismo fic, el testigo es nada más ni nada menos que Rivaille *o* En fin espero que te guste este capítulo, gracias por comentar_.

FaceInTheAnonima: _Si jodo, bueno no 3: No te preocupes, yo siempre lloro al leer algunos fics D': "Probé"… mmmmh, creo que si xD (¡maldito auto corrector!) Gracias por comentar, saludos y cuídate._

Guest: _A petición tuya y de los demás aquí está el otro, no sé si lo de caerse encima de Petra sea un momento vergonzoso pero no te preocupes que habrá muchos más. Gracias por comentar._

Fer: _¿Lo bullinean? Pues si xD Pobre sargentillo u_u pero pues qué más da ¿no? Gracias por leer, nos leemos hasta el próximo._

Laura Angelica: _Oh si yo te conozco muy bien (tocaya de apellido) XD ¿Psicología? Yo no sé mucho de ello pero mis clases de orientación juvenil me sirven de algo xD Ay, su mama, creo que fue cruel poner que iba a tener un hermanito, yo sabía que me vería mal pero que va… lo hecho, hecho esta. Mmmh, tus fics, como ya dije no he tenido tiempo, y eso que soy alguien que no hace nada. En fin esta semana los terminare de leer para dejarte un Review decente. :D Saludos y cuídate mucho._

Catalina: _Gracias, me alegra que te guste. Normalmente lo actualizo cada semana, a veces me da hueva y es cada dos xD Los subo los sábados._

Elshy: _¿Dos semanas sería un descanso largo? Yo digo que sí. Perdonar 3': Gracias por el Review ;)_

izumi xdd: _¡Hola! Gracias por comentar. Leí lo de tu lap, eso es feo u_u Ahora yo me quedare sola, escribiendo fics 3': Ay, en fin cuídate y suerte._

Gibelly: _Bien ¿y tú? Pues aquí está el capítulo, espero que te guste. Si, si habrá lemon y será en este fic, pero eso se dará más adelante. Si llego a hacer un fic que contenga uno te avisare. Si, vi el capítulo 24, ciertamente Rivaille me pareció bastante decaído u_u Pero bueno, hay que seguir adelante 3': Petra u_u yo la amaba. En fin, gracias por comentar… dos veces. Nos leemos luego._

_xd:__Gracias por comentar. Me alegra que te esté gustando_.

En fin, supongo que con todo esto concluyo, que estén bien, no se depriman por que el anime finalizo. Supongo que muchos leerán la manga.

Agregando, a mí me encanto el capítulo 25, en verdad. Pero no sé, me incomodo ver que dieron un final diferente al mostrado en la manga. ¿Rivaille salvando a Eren?... dios no necesito a mas fujoshis diciéndome sus teorías. (.-.) Pero en fin, aunque hayan hecho algo diferente con el final de temporada me agrado, ¡más violencia! (mas cuando Eren le pega a Annie, ¡por el escuadrón de Levi!). No, ya enserio, digan no al maltrato hacia la mujer, y también hacia el hombre, si no Rivaille seguirá maltratando a Eren ._.

Concluyo aquí.

Gracias por leer.

Dejen su Review, y si no, pues que se le va a hacer.

Cuídense, hasta el sábado. (._.)/ Adiós.


	10. Capítulo 10: Atormento viviente

**Pareja:** Rivaille x Petra

**Notas de la autora:** Hoy les traigo noticias, noticias que apenas me acabo de enterar cuando estaba en uno de mis muchos delirios y depresiones.

En primero es que Shingeki no Kyojin Gaiden: Kuinaki Sentaku (la manga de Levi) comenzara su serializacion y el primer número estará disponible en Enero del 2014, el cual se encontrara a la venta el 28 de Noviembre del presente año.

El segundo es que Shingeki no Kyojin: Before the Fall ya consta con su primer capítulo (para los que hayan leído ya el prólogo), si alguien gusta leerlo solo es cuestión de buscarlo en submanga.

Tercera, ya salió la manga #50 de Shingeki no Kyojin y déjenme decirles que esta hermosa, bastante, si aún no la leen ¿qué esperan? Se están perdiendo de mucho.

*ATENCIÓN SPOILERS ALERTA PARA LOS QUE NO HAN LEÍDO AUN.*

En primer lugar, que Hannes haya muerto fue algo que en lo personal me hizo llorar como magdalena, Isayama nos destroza el corazón de nuevo. Luego Irvin, Armin, Jean… todos estaban a punto de morir, yo simplemente me hice bolita implorando un mejor trato. Y ahora… Mikasa… ¡Mikasa iba a besar a Eren! Eso… eso fue bastante, no se *¬* fue hermoso. En verdad y al final Eren tiene un nuevo poder y Ymir va a ayudar Berth y Reiner… eso es bonito. En lo personal yo amo a Bertholdt así que mejor para mí. ¿Me pregunto qué hará Eren? ¿Los ayudara? Tendremos que esperar un mes más 3':

*FIN DE SPOILERS*

Cuarta y última noticia, lamento informarles que Shingeki no Kyojin según dijo Isayama en una entrevista terminará en los 20 volúmenes… y ya van 11. Y si mis cálculos son correctos solo quedan alrededor de 3 años de vida de este gran manga u_u Ah… 3 años es muy poco para mi gusto. Pero bueno que se le va a hacer 3':

Ahora bien, perdón por subirlo un poco tarde, sé que prometí el sábado pero… maldita flojera. Ahora estaba escribiendo todo cuando mi prima llega y me lleva a una fiesta… Tst, fue feo. Ahora que estoy aquí delante del teclado mi gato aparece de nuevo implorando atención -.- Mejor compro un perro, más porque soy alérgica a los gatos 3': Pero bueno, ya aquí esta, me desvele pero aquí esta. Gracias por los que comentan y leen. Aparte le mando una gran felicitación a Laura Angélica puesto a que su cumpleaños fue ya hace un tiempo. Mmmmh… supongo que es todo.

**Notas sobre el fic: **Me agrado que les haya gustado el capítulo anterior, fue uno en los que me esmere más, también supongo que cuando tenga tiempo libre empezaré a corregir todos los capítulos para disfrute de los demás. Actualizare el Sábado o Domingo, aun no lo tengo bien previsto, más por los deberes de la escuela. Perdonen. Espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado. Pero creo que empezare a actualizar cada dos semanas u_u Perdonen.

_*Los comentarios entre comillas (" ") son pensamientos de los personajes.*_

_*Respondo Reviews anónimos al final del capitulo.*_

* * *

_Capítulo 10: Atormento viviente_

—Joder, aun no paro de creérmela, esto ha de ser una estúpida broma —comentó Rivaille mientras se paraba completamente abrumado.

"_Matitos seas Irvin, supongo que esto lo sabias, ahora entiendo del porque tan alentador con ella" _pensó mientras se frotaba las sienes. Torció su boca y golpeó fuertemente el escritorio.

Recuerdos, a medida que pasa el tiempo estos se van alejando, no importa si son horrendos, todos olvidamos lo malo y dejamos lo bueno; es parte del cerebro humano. Pero ¿cómo vivir con un recuerdo viviente? Ya han de comprender la referencia, Petra… ella desde ese instante se había convertido en uno para Rivaille. Él ya tenía suficiente con las pesadillas que le atormentaban en las noches, no podría soportar ver a aquella chica de cabello marrón sonreírle y hablarle con respeto como si él lo mereciera. No, ya no merecía un buen trato por Petra, no por lo menos desde ese momento; en el que la cruel curiosidad de leer aquel arrugado papel se le presentó. No importa que tan seco este un corazón, todos sentimos remordimiento, y eso era lo que el azabache sentía al imaginar el daño que le causo a Petra, el error que origino su propia cobardes. No, no podría afligirse, porque desde aquel instante el seria débil ante ella. Él vería ante sus propio ojos la total culpabilidad, su atormento viviente, su karma; así recordaría cada una de las personas que mato o dejo morir, y vería en el rostro de aquella chica lo que sus asesinatos podían llegar a causar.

Antes de darse cuenta el sargento se encontraba bastante abochornado. No sería débil, no gritaría o maldeciría a los cuatro vientos, aunque muy dentro de él sabía que lo era en su totalidad, pero hacia un esfuerzo para no hacerse notar como tal. Apretó fuertemente los puños y pateo su silla. Se quedó parado por un par de segundos y se encogió de hombros.

—Mierda… he matado a mi silla… otra vez —maldijo en voz baja.

Tomo su chaqueta, los informes y el papel de custodia para después salir del lugar, quería hablar con Irvin antes de que empezara la reunión. Sin duda alguna estaba dispuesto a rogarle que transfiriera a esa chica lo más rápido posible.

* * *

—Oye Irvin… ¿tú crees que ya se haya dado cuenta? —preguntó Hanji Zoe a su comandante mientras se paseaba por la oficina.

—Conociéndolo, yo creo que ya —agrego él mientras trazaba diferentes rutas en un mapa.

—Mmmh ¿crees que tu plan funcione? —inquirió mientras miraba por la ventana.

—Tiene que, si no el jamás cambiara. La única opción es juntarlo con Petra, pero desgraciadamente si la chica desea irse no tendré más opción que reinventar otra estrategia, yo conozco también a Rivaille. ¿Recuerdas aquella cara de culpa que tenía en su juicio? —recordó a la mujer.

—Claro, era solo un crio de 16 años, y vaya que sentía tanta culpa por lo que ocasionó —mención triste la científica.

—Así que suponiendo que se haya dado cuenta de que él mato o en dado caso tuvo que ver con la muerte de la señora Ral corregirá su trato así la chica, vamos esto tiene que funcionar, él tiene que cambiar para bien —supuso el rubio mientras seguía trazando líneas en el papel.

—Sí, pero… hombre Rivaille no es tonto, siento que en este momento entrara pateando la puerta reclamándote del por qué lo pusiste al mando del escuadrón donde esta Petra…

—En efecto… pero tú solo finge que no tienes ni idea…

Y en ese momento la predicción de Hanji dio en el blanco y alguien entro ruidosamente a la oficina. Zoe se sobresaltó y rió nerviosamente al darse cuenta de que el sargento estaba bastante malhumorado e Irvin solo levanto la vista mientras suspiraba pesadamente.

—Cuantas veces Rivaille… cuantas veces te tengo que decir que no entres de esa manera —se quejó el comandante mientras retomaba su labor.

—¿Por qué?... ¿¡Por qué putas lo hiciste!? —levanto el tono de su voz.

—¿De qué hablas Rivaille? Esa no es la forma de dirigirse al…

—Me viene valiendo una reverenda mierda si es correcto o no dirigirme así contigo, solamente dime… ¿Por qué lo hiciste? —preguntó molesto.

—¿Hacer qué? Te juro que yo no he desordenado, ni ensuciado nada tuyo —comento el rubio como si nada, mientras seguía dibujando en el pergamino.

Rivaille impulsivamente camino hacia su mayor, depósito bruscamente sus informes en la mesa. Después le arrebato la pluma al comandante, para inmediatamente tirarla al suelo y pisotearla con enojo.

—Vamos, tranquilízate Rivaille… cuenta hasta 10 —sugirió Hanji, la cual se encontraba sorprendida ante tal arrebato de su camarada.

—Rivaille, ¿de qué me hablas? ¿No te entiendo? —inquirió Irvin actuando con confusión.

—Ella, tu sabias que yo mate a la madre de Petra ¿no? Es por ello que me encargaste a su escuadrón cuando tenías más que una vacante para el trabajo… ¿Por qué mierda lo hiciste? ¿Qué no tienes suficiente con que tengas mi maldita custodia? —argumentó con rabia.

—¿Matar? —preguntó con cierto desasosiego.

—Sí, joder Irvin no me tomes la cara, tú sabes cómo engañar a cualquier idiota, pero a mí no, yo no soy un juguete —el azabache jaló de la camisa a su comandante mientras le clavaba la mirada.

—Vamos Rivaille esto fue divertido, eres un gran actor, mis respetos, pero por favor no hagas nada estúpido —dijo la pelirroja posando una mano en el hombro del pelinegro intentando calmarlo.

—Escucha, yo no tenía idea de aquello, pero no sé por que te importa tanto ¿Qué paso con el frio hombre que eres? ¿Eh? —comentó el rubio con seguridad.

—Jodete Irvin, no seré parte de tu juego, esta vez no —recalco el sargento para soltar el agarre que tenía hacia su mayor y emprender hacia la salida—. Solamente hazme el favor de hacer que esa mocosa se largue de aquí lo antes posible, allí está tu maldito papel y los informes, no me molestes más —finalizó y salió de la habitación cerrando escandalosamente la puerta.

—Vaya, es una lástima —dijo Irvin dolido.

—¿Huh? ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó curiosa la científica.

—Esa era mi pluma favorita —señalo al piso observando el objeto que estaba pisoteado en el suelo.

—Vamos, no hablaras en serio ¿cierto? —agregó la chica para después soltar una carcajada.

—En parte, pero creo que tenías razón, aun así, reformularé todo ¿alguna idea? —inquirió reflexivo.

—Qué te parece si le inventas una excusa a Petra, algo como pasar más tiempo con Rivaille o cosas así —sugirió la sargento.

—Mmmh… creo que ya lo tengo. Pero en fin, ya casi empieza la reunión buscare otra pluma para terminar esto, ya te puedes retirar Hanji —ordenó el hombre de ojos azulados.

—Entendido —afirmo la mujer para salir de allí con su típica sonrisa.

* * *

Trascurrieron varias horas mientras Petra se quedaba recargada en aquel árbol, por su mente no paraba de pasar la escena que se encontró al despertar. ¿Por qué su superior se empeñaba tanto en confundirla? ¿Qué hacía encima de ella? Solamente preguntándole lo sabría, pero ¿y si lo tomaba a mal? Porque ese hombre no era el más amable del mundo, no, para ser la esperanza de la humanidad era tan… frio. Pero para Petra era de esperarse, después de todo quien sabe cuántos horrores tuvo que vivir para llegar hasta allí, cuantas muertes tuvo que ver, ella se preguntaba si en verdad quería terminar así. Claro, si es que decidía a último momento quedarse en la Legión. Pero tenía miedo, y vamos que este siempre nos hace hacer estupideces.

Se paró con los pies adormecidos y caminó a paso lento donde se suponía que era la oficina de reuniones. Tenía que hablar con el comandante Irvin para pedir su transferencia a otra división. Después de varios minutos y siguiendo las instrucciones de un tipo raro que se detuvo a olerla llegó al lugar ya mencionado, entro y se quedó esperando en el pasillo, fuera de la sala, aguardando a que acabase la reunión.

"_Mmmh solo que, aun no sé qué optativa elegir, tal vez a la guardia estacionaria, mi padre estaría más feliz con ello, dudo mucho que pueda aguantar la mierda de la policía militar"_ se debatió la chica, recargo su cuerpo contra la pared y llevó una mano a su frente para concentrarse aún más.

Después de 2 horas o más, al fin la puerta se abrió y un hombre de baja estatura se dejó ver, sin duda alguna Petra lo reconoció. Posó su puño en su pecho y el otro detrás; haciendo el saludo militar en muestra de respeto.

—Buenas noches tenga usted, sargento Rivaille —dijo ella en un tono respetuoso.

—Vete a la mierda —habló Rivaille sin siquiera percatarse de quien era el soldado que le hablaba.

Petra se quedó petrificada en su lugar. Sin saber que decir, miró como su superior pasaba al frente de ella sin prestarle atención.

—¿Por qué tanta agresividad de repente? ¿Acaso hice algo malo? —preguntó insegura.

No obtuvo respuesta alguna y observó como el azabache se alejaba. Se veía tan furioso. _"¿Me pregunto que habrá pasado?"_ pensó la pequeña chica mientras se rascaba una mejilla con intriga. Después vio como más soldados de la legión salían de la estancia, la mayoría salieron cansados, algunos la miraban de reojo y otros simplemente la pasaron por alto. Hasta que observó a la persona que buscaba caminar al final de la gran fila de personas, mientras charlaba con aquella simpática pelirroja. La chica suspiro y camino hacia los dos.

—Comandante Irvin —captó la atención del rubio; este la observo curioso y detuvo su andar—. Y sargenta Hanji —saludó con la típica seña militar.

—Petra, que sorpresa verte aquí —la sargenta movió la mano de un lado a otro animadamente.

—¿Qué se te ofrece? —preguntó civilizadamente el hombre.

—Necesito hablar con usted, claro, si es que no tiene algún inconveniente —contestó la chica.

—Por supuesto que no —sonrió—. Hanji luego hablamos, hasta mañana —se despidió el hombre de su subordinada.

—¿Huh? No me dijiste que nos veríamos en tu cuarto… —la pelirroja deparó en su error—. Oh si, por supuesto lo veré mañana comandante —se despidió Hanji para salir apenada del lugar.

—Bien, caminemos a mi oficina —invitó Irvin mientras le hacía señas para que le siguiese.

—Usted y Hanji… —comentó Petra rascándose la cabeza.

—¿Disculpa?

—N-no es nada, olvídelo —respondió apenada.

El comandante solo asintió con la cabeza y caminó con paso firme hasta que llegaron a su oficina y este invito a pasar a la joven. Petra entró y sonrió cortésmente.

—Toma asiento —incitó el rubio mientras tomaba unos papeles de la mesa y los hacia a un lado.

—Gracias señor —agradeció la chica, para después descansar su cuerpo en la silla. Irvin le imitó, y de igual manera se acomodó en su sitio.

—Bien ¿Qué es lo que me tienes que decir chica? —preguntó.

—E-este, vera quisiera pedir una solicitud para trasladarme a otra… división —argumentó la muchacha un tanto nerviosa.

—Ya veo, ¿me podrías decir por qué? —inquirió.

—Uh, vera… supongo que no estoy hecha para esto, no creo ser en verdad alguien de ayuda después de todo —explicó decaída.

—No puedes saberlo hasta actuar ¿sabes? —comentó su superior.

—Tiene razón, pero, en parte es por mi padre, usted tiene que hacerme el favor, por favor, transferirme —suplicó la joven.

—Está bien, lo haré —Petra sonrió—. Pero si a cambio me haces un favor —agregó amablemente.

—Por supuesto comandante, el que sea —dijo feliz.

—Mira, tengo entendido que el hacer un traslado dura alrededor de 5 meses, así que te pido que tomes tus clases por el momento, en verdad, puede que te llegue a gustar —se dio a entender.

—¿5 meses? Vaya es mucho pero si usted me lo pide, entonces aprovechare lo que me da este lugar antes de que me vaya —ladeó la cabeza.

—Sin embargo, ese no es el favor —comentó él con seriedad—. Necesito que ayudes a Rivaille en estos 5 meses, quiero —se detuvo un momento—, no, no quiero, necesito que lo instruyas —concluyó.

—No entiendo… ¿instruir? —enchuecó la boca sin comprender.

—Ósea que quiero, que tú mi querida Petra reeduques al sargento, siento que a partir de mañana él será más considerado contigo, ya veras, así que necesito que le enseñes como alguien de su nivel debe comportarse… empezando por lo de llegar temprano a los entrenamientos, en sí, quiero que le ayudes en el papeleo o cualquier cosa que te pida, pero de igual manera lo supervises, le hagas ver lo que está bien hacer y lo que no… cosas así, ¿me doy a entender? —levantó una ceja mirando la cara de la chica.

—S-si… —la joven palideció mientras su cuerpo se ponía rígido.

—¿Segura? Tienes cara de miedo —señaló divertido.

—Es solo que, el sargento… es tan especial. Dudo que su trato mejore conmigo, incluso hoy me mando al demonio sin razón alguna —se encogió de hombros.

—Ya veo, pero ¿estas dispuesta a hacerme el favor? —preguntó tranquilamente.

—P-pues… s-si… lo haré, señor —afirmó pensativa la chiquilla.

—Eso era lo único que quería oír —el rubio se reincorporó de la silla y camino hacia la puerta abriéndola—. Puedes retirarte, el trato está hecho, ven aquí mañana a antes de las 6:30 para entregarte una carta, por lo demás, descuida yo lo haré… ¿cierto a que división te quieres ir? —cuestionó mientras veía a la chica caminar fuera.

—A las tropas estacionarias, señor. Muchas gracias —Petra sonrió e hizo una reverencia —Que tenga una bonita noche, hasta mañana —se despidió y se retiró del lugar.

"_¿Favor? Más bien castigo… pero, supongo que es un pequeño precio a pagar. Bien si ayudare al sargento Rivaille, sin lugar a dudas tendré que hacer las paces con él" _pensó la chica mientras se dirigía a los dormitorios femeninos.

Suspiro al llegar, entro a su habitación y para suerte su compañera de cuarto Judith se encontraba dormida, sonrió, cerró la puerta y se preparó para dormir. Sin duda alguna el siguiente día sería bastante complicado.

* * *

6:35 am

Rivaille se encontraba adormilado en su cuarto, esta vez no se había tomado la molestia de quitarse en uniforme, ni siquiera las botas, estaba tan frustrado que al llegar la noche anterior solo entro y se tiró en la cama. Todo iba de maravilla para el sargento hasta que sintió como alguien lo movía entre sueños. Y vaya que él odiaba cuando pasaba eso, pero aun así en lugar de volver a la realidad decidió hacerse bolita y cubrirse con la cobijas. De nuevo siento como lo llamaban, pero no dio importancia y soltó un gruñido como amenazando a quien lo intentaba despertar que se alejara de él si quería seguir con vida. Minutos pasaron y al fin logro estar en paz, su sueño se volvía a hacer más profundo pero de repente salto de la cama al sentir como agua helada corría por su rostro y bajaba a su cuello.

Se froto los ojos mientras se quejaba cual niño pequeño, levantó la vista y observó a una chica de pelo marrón verlo con burla y un vaso con un poco de agua en la mano. Su cuerpo se paralizo, pero retomó su semblante serio, tenía que actuar igual, necesita hacerlo, si no ella sospecharía.

—Buenos días tenga usted sargento Rivaille —saludó la joven.

—No entiendo qué demonios tienen de buenos si una mocosa viene a aventarme agua en la cara —se quejó mientras se paraba cansado.

—Vamos, tiene que llegar temprano al entrenamiento, aparte… esa no es la forma apropiada de hablar de un superior —reprendió la mujer.

—¿Tu quien mierdas te crees que eres para regañarme así?… —se detuvo al recordar por lo cual estaba enojado anoche, maldición si él tan solo no tuviera aquella culpa la patearía lejos de su recamara—. Olvídalo, después de todo ¿Quién te dejo entrar a mi cuarto? Es más ¿cómo te metiste? Y se supone que yo soy el pervertido —declaró con el ceño fruncido mientras caminaba al baño.

—La puerta estaba abierta, lo lamento sargento, pero son órdenes del comandante Irvin, tenga —le estiro un sobre—, me pidió que le entregara esta carta —el pelinegro la miro con recelo y le arrebató el papel.

—Como sea, vete de aquí… ¿o quieres acompañarme a tomar una ducha? —agregó divertido.

—¡¿Qué?! —la chica dio un brinco—. ¡No! ¡Jamás! —grito completamente sonrojada—. M-me retiro, con su permiso, lo esperare afuera.

—No recuerdo haberte proclamado mi madre —comentó toscamente.

—No, usted no, pero Irvin si… es por eso que tiene que leer la carta, hasta entonces, le esperare fuera —explicó para salir, no sin antes despedirse con la típica seña de respeto.

"_Irvin, ese bastardo ¿ahora que habrá hecho?"_ se preguntó para sí, mientras bostezaba y con cuidado abría el sobre. Leyó la carta tranquilamente, está claramente decía:

"**Bien Rivaille, ya que me suplicaste tanto, transferiré a la chica lo más rápido posible, pero no sin antes enseñarte una lección de vida, no puedes evadir tus errores ¿sabes? Creo que te lo he dicho más de una vez, así que por el momento dejare a Petra Ral para que te supervise, no lo tomes a mal, no eres un niño pequeño, pero sin duda alguna necesitas a alguien que te controle ¿Quién mejor para ello que la linda chica de pelos marrones? No creo que de ahora en adelante quieras hacerle daño, y si se lo haces sin duda alguna ya sabes las consecuencias. ¿Por qué no le conoces mejor? Tal vez pueda contarte un poco de su madre, no creo que te sientas mejor, pero al menos eso te quitara la duda de quien fue Nora Ral. **

**Es una orden, tendrás que darle a Petra las horas de entrenamiento que no recibió, empezando desde mañana, ya que mañana es día libre. Te mandó esta carta por que como ya sabrás hoy parto a Sina, tardare unas semanas en regresar, aparte de que me demorare pidiendo el traslado de Petra. Así que cuando regresé espero oír algún avance, si esto no pasa, no tendré otra opción que dejar a la chica más tiempo contigo. Te parecerá injusto pero creo que es lo mejor. Necesitas cambiar… para bien. Si te niegas, es fácil, en primer lugar me veré obligado a quitarte sus cosas de limpieza y quitarte aquella cabaña personal que tanto te gusta, sé que es difícil para ti compartir cuarto con alguien más, en especial si ese alguien es verdaderamente sucio.**

**Sin más que agregar, suerte.**

**Atte. Irvin Smith."**

—Irvin, maldito degenerado, mis objetos de limpieza no —se quejó Rivaille mientras aventaba el papel lejos y entraba bastante enojado al baño.

Tal vez una ducha de agua fría lo calmaría, por lo menos para no desquitarse con Petra, él bien sabía que no se perdonaría si volviera a hacerle algún tipo de daño a la joven, no quería lastimarla más. _"Que patético soy"_ pensó mientras insultaba a Irvin en su mente.

* * *

Petra se encontraba fuera de la habitación de Rivaille, en su oficina, sentada en el sillón un poco aturdida. "_Parece que el comandante tenía razón, esta vez ni siquiera me golpeo"_ pensó la chica un poco nerviosa. Ella creyó que al lanzarle agua a su superior cavaba su propia tumba, pero era eso o arriesgarse a que le rompiera la nariz de nuevo. Suspiro derrotada, ahora tendría que ser la encargada de su mayor, maldita suerte la suya. Necesitaba quedar bien con él.

Después de un rato, oyó como Rivaille salía del cuarto mejor arreglado, por que para ella parecía un vago en como lo encontró en la mañana, con la ropa aun puesta además de las botas y su pelo hecho un lió, nunca pensó verlo así. Pero ahora era diferente, estaba tan formal como siempre.

—¿Y bien? Qué esperas mamá, ¿ahora qué hacemos? —el pelinegro rodó los ojos mientras resoplaba.

—Sargento, que le quede claro, no soy madre sustituta, yo solo lo hago por un bien propio y si a usted no le gusta, en verdad no me importa, hare mi trabajo bien como se lo prometí al comandante —recalcó ella mientras se paraba.

—¿En verdad? Bueno suerte con eso, yo me iré a comer —dijo él mientras caminaba a la salida.

Petra suspiró derrotada y salió con él del lugar. Ambos caminaron en silencio, Rivaille no comentó nada, de por si se sentía algo tenso con tener a aquel pequeño atormento siguiéndole y Petra, ella solo pensaba en el hambre que tenía, puesto a que no le había dado tiempo de comer en la mañana.

—Tst… está bien que me tengas que supervisar, pero vamos, ¿estas dispuesta a seguirme hasta el baño para ver si me limpio el trasero apropiadamente? —agregó el azabache con la sola intención de alejar a la chica, no solía ser así de repulsivo, solo lo hacía cuando en verdad quería espantar a la gente.

Pero ocurrió algo que él no se esperaba, Petra soltó una gran carcajada, algo que en realidad incomodo al sargento, esto era debido a que jamás en su vida encontró a alguien que le divirtiese su sentido del humor, exceptuando a Hanji, ya que ella reía por cualquier cosa.

—No… no realmente… —comentó entre risas la chica—. Eso ya sería asunto suyo… —concluyó para al fin dejar de reír y seguirle el paso a su mayor.

—Eres rara —le señalo mientras se dirigía a la entrada del comedor.

Ella no respondió y paso en silencio junto a él. Eran alrededor de la 6:46 am, a esas horas el lugar estaba lleno, bastante. Todos les dirigieron miradas curiosas a la pareja que acaba de aparecer por el umbral de la puerta, pero volvieron a sus asuntos al ver el aura oscura que emanaba de Rivaille, la cual quería dar a entender que si no dejaban de verlo así, sus días estaban contados.

—Bien señor, lo veré en el entrenamiento, espero que llegue temprano —se despidió la chica para perderse entre la multitud.

Rivaille rodó los ojos y camino por su comida, sin duda alguna ese día sería bastante difícil, no veía otra forma con la cual podría alejar a Petra de él. No por lo menos ahora y más si la mujer disfrutaba de su estilo tan banal del humor.

* * *

En fin, creo que en este capítulo me centre más en la comedia, pero bueno, de esto trata el fin ¿no? De hacerles reir y esas cosas. Pero si no les gusto con todo gusto exprésenmelo y retomare a una mejor forma de hacer las cosas. En fin como ya dije no sé cuándo actualizare a lo mejor en dos semanas, perdonen, pero las tareas de fin de semana me quitan el tiempo. U_U

CIERTO… ¡GRACIAS! HEMOS LLEGADO A LOS 103 REVIEWS, ESO ES GRANDIOSO, Y ESO QUE APENAS VOY POR LOS 9 CAPITULOS *°*

Respuesta de los Reviews pasados (solo anónimos):

**Guest****:** Creo que te hice esperar más de lo prometido, perdón. Ciertamente, soy mala exponiendo personalidades pero hago lo mejor que puedo, gracias por comentar y seguir el fic. Hasta la próxima.

**Nou-hime:** Jajajajaja ok, me alegro que te molestes en comentar, gracias, espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado.

**Ale****:** *O* Vaya, gracias, espero que te guste este capítulo igual.

**Jenny:** Vale… creo que es bonito escuchar que vale la pena dejare un comentario. Yo igual amo tanto la pareja, es tan… no se… *-* Mi corazón se rompió en mil pedazos cuando en el anime lanzan el cuerpo de Petra, fue como echarle limón a la herida, créeme que yo tampoco me recuperare de aquel trauma. En cuanto a tu consejo, lo tomare en cuenta, ciertamente por allí había leído que se veía mal hacer eso ._. Pero en el capítulo anterior se me paso aquel detalle, gracias. Saludos y cuídate.

Eso es todo, gracias por leer, pronto si noto algún error en el capitulo lo resubire, como ya dije, para disfrute de los demás y el mio.

Hasta luego.

Cuídense.

Y se desean dejen un Review.

Adiós.


End file.
